Tricksters
by LoonyMoony1396
Summary: She loved playing pranks with them, but her eyes were set on only one of them. He had an intense look in his bright blue eyes and Jessie knew something amazing was going to happen. Then, he kissed her, and not on the cheek this time.
1. Chapter 1

_It has been a long day,_ Jessie was thinking on her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, her Quidditch uniform dripping on the staircase as other students walked past her. _And it's only 1:30 in the afternoon._ She had been at Quidditch practice from 9 o'clock that morning, and at around 12 it had started to poor down rain but Oliver had not let them out of the practice until an hour later because he had a date with Lainee Roads, one of Jessie's best friends. She was a chaser this year, her first year on the Quidditch team, and Harry had already passed her up the stairs on his way to the Common Room after a quick good practice to her. It was his fourth year on the team, but she was two years ahead of him and was 16. The others who were in her year on the team were Angelina Johnson and Fred and George Weasley, and though she would never tell she had a huge crush on Fred Weasley. She had stopped at the library in her wet robes and been chased out of there by Madam Pince the librarian who was afraid that Jessie would get water all over her precious books.

"Good Practice today Milis," Fred said as he passed Jessie on the stairs, George not far behind him. _Speak of the Devil,_ Jessie thought with a smile.

"You too Fred, George," Jessie replied.

"Feel like trying out a candy for us?" George said with a sparkle in his eyes as Jessie laughed. She knew what kind of candy he wanted her to test, probably another of their candies for their Weasley Wizard Weezes.

"Maybe if I get cleaned up, rough practice Oliver put us through today," Jessie laughed.

"Guess we'll see you in the common room Milis," Fred said and started walking again.

"Bye Jessie," George said.

"See you two later," Jessie said and continued her way up the stairs to the seventh floor. It was nothing new for Fred to call Jessie Milis by her surname. And if Jessie was going to be honest, and most of the time she was, she liked it that Fred called her Milis because no one else did. She made it up to the Fat Lady and gave the password, "Mistletoe," and walked up to the 4th year girl's dorm. In there she went through her trunk to find her pajama bottoms. It was a Saturday and no one would expect her to leave the common room much today and if she were too then she would just got back up and change into normal pants. Her pajama bottoms were a gold and red plaid and she just wore a basic red long sleeve tee shirt. She also put on her pair of black slippers so that her feet wouldn't get cold when she went downstairs to hang out with her friends.

She walked down the stairs with a book in her hand in case her friend Lainee wasn't back from her date yet, and if Elizabeth was off running around the castle wrecking havoc with Lee Jordan, Fred and George's partner in crime whom Elizabeth had befriended back in their first year. She was met at the bottom of the stairs with Lainee running at her with an excited look in her eyes.

"Jessie, he kissed me! He kissed me, he kissed me in the rain! Oh, it was so ROMANTIC!" Lainee said dancing around in a circle with Jessie caught in her grasp.

"He didn't!" Jessie said with a big smile on her face, she knew that Lainee and Oliver had been going out for a month and Oliver had yet to kiss Lainee and she had no idea why. _I guess he just wanted it to be special,_ Jessie thought.

"He did, he did!" Lainee said with her face all lit up.

"Where is he now?" Jessie asked.

"He was pulled away by Filtch for getting caught kissing me," Lainee giggled, "That's why our date was so short," At that point both girls burst out giggling and went to sit in front of the fireplace because Jessie was still cold from the rain drying on her clothes. She noticed that Lainee wasn't even damp.

"Why aren't you wet if you just got kissed in the rain?" Jessie asked confused.

"A simple drying charm silly," Lainee laughed and Jessie blushed forgetting that she could have done that. Though she had also forgotten the spell so it wouldn't have done her much good anyway.

"Pardon me ladies, but I was under the impression that this one would help us with a few things," Fred said with a smile and pointing at Jessie who was still blushing.

"Oh yeah, Lainee would you like to help?" Jessie said begging Lainee with her eyes to say yes, but Lainee caught on and smirked.

"No, I had better go make sure that Oliver isn't getting into to much heat for earlier, have fun Jessie," Lainee said with a wink and got up from the couch.

"I'll get you back for this!" Jessie called laughing and heard Lainee's answering laugh as the portrait hole closed behind her.

"Are you coming? Or are we going to have to go hunt down Lee and Elizabeth who are both probably enjoying a prank on some nasty Slytherins to enroll their help?" Fred said smiling.

"I'm up, I'm up." Jessie said laughing and they walked to the other side of the room where George was waiting with his box of what looked to be Puking Pasties from across the room.

"Care to help us slip these to Filtch?" Fred said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"As long as I don't have to eat them, I'm good. When and where?" Jessie said excitement entering her voice.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided that I needed a new story… and if you've read Flying Forward, don't get mad I've just got a bad case of writers block! And so I decided that I needed something new to write, and I'll tell you right now I might be a bit updating on a normal basis. I've got a while to write so I'll probably update this story soon! I'd love a review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

They three slowly crept to their hiding place behind the suit of armor. There in front of them was Lainee pleading to Filtch that Oliver was not violating her and that he didn't deserve to have to go to Professor Dumbledore because of the incident an hour ago.

"Mr. Filtch please! Oliver was just trying to be romantic, and I am sure that Professor Dumbledore would see it just the same! I swear he was not violating me!" Lainee pleaded with Mr. Filtch as Jessie tried to hold in her laughter and the twins were becoming red in the face from holding their laughter in. Mr. Filtch had Oliver around the upper arm and had just taken him from his office and must have decided that this was a matter that concerned Professor Dumbledore.

"I have an idea," Jessie whispered in Fred's ear who in turn whispered in George's ear that Jessie had an idea. She took the bag of Puking Pasties and pulled one out. She then whispered that she needed one of them to eat one.

"I'll do it." Fred whispered back. "But could you tell me why I must eat it?"

"We need to get them out of trouble, duh." Jessie said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"I see," Fred, said taking a Puking Pastie, "Bottoms up," Fred said then took a bite. The effect was instantaneous. He started vomiting and walked out from behind the suit of armor. Jessie wasted no time in grabbing his arm and George's.

"Lainee! I've been looking everywhere for you! I need your help; neither of us knows what to do with Fred! He won't stop puking! Oliver? Oh my gosh, Oliver you've got to help to! Mr. Filtch, can you go tell Professor McGonagall that we will be in the Hospital Wing fixing Fred? Please? Hurry!" Jessie said putting on a look of panic. Mr. Filtch nodded and ran off towards Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall would surely be. "Come on guys, we've got to go to the Hospital Wing for a moment, I'll tell her I'm dizzy. Fred take a bite of the other side of the pasty so we can get out of here." Jessie said calmly, her panic type façade gone. Fred took a bite of the other side of the pasty and then he and George looked at Jessie.

"Bloody brilliant." They both said at the same time.

"Oh, Jessie! Thank you so much! He just wouldn't listen to me and he seemed to think that Oliver was assaulting me, or something of that kind! Oh thank you!" Lainee said then gave Jessie a big hug.

"Thanks Jessie," Oliver said nodding at Jessie who nodded back.

"You're welcome and thanks Reds, but we've really got to go to the hospital wing so that we don't get into trouble," Jessie said a light pink blush showing up on her cheeks. All of them then made their way to the Hospital Wing thinking of a plan to tell Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll tell her that it must have just been something that I ate, then Lainee gave me some of that Muggle medi-stuff that she got from her Healer parents and I started to feel better." Fred said smiling that he remembered Lainee's parent's professions enough to know that they had 'medi-stuff' as he put it.

"My mom is a doctor which is the same thing as a healer but you have to remember doctor if we're going to tell Madam Pomfrey that, and its called medicine." Lainee said explaining to Fred as she walked hand in hand with Oliver as they made it to the doors of the Hospital Wing. Jessie nodded having been to the Muggle world and to Lainee's house a few times during the summer and Easter breaks during Hogwarts, they had met on the train back in First Year.

"We all have to agree on this… and no arguments? Then lets go in," Jessie said and pushed the door to the Wing open. "Madam Pomfrey?" Jessie called into the room, and Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office.

"Miss Milis, Professor McGonagall just informed me the Mister Fred here was vomiting uncontrollably, please bring him here this instant!" She said ushering him to a bed near the door.

"Madam Pomfrey, I would like to inform you that Fred is better, I'm sorry for the alarm. I happened to have some medicine, kind of like a potion in a pill from my mother. She's a doctor and she wants me to stay healthy and she didn't realize how trained in being a Healer you are and I gave it to Fred. He thinks that it must have been something that he ate, probably an allergic reaction to a sweet he ate. We really didn't mean to alarm. We came here to inform you that he's feeling much better now, and probably will for at least the next twelve hours, and if he starts to feel ill after those twelve hours are up, we will send him straight here." Lainee said stopping Madam Pomfrey's ushering toward the bed.

"Well my dear, I see that you will be fine now. Oh, and Miss Milis?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I suggest that you put on a pair of normal clothes and get out of those pajamas of yours."

"Yes ma'am, right away. Is that all?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, you may be dismissed." With that the group of Sixth years left the Hospital Wing in favor of the comfort of the Common Room.

"By the way Jessie, have I told you how much I love those pajamas?" Lainee said teasingly, to which Jessie blushed a light pink.

"Thanks Lainee… I can't believe I didn't realize that I was still wearing my pajamas while going around the school!" Jessie said mortified.

"Don't worry Milis, at least they look good on you, plus if someone even tried messing with you, me and George here would beat them up," Fred said laughing to which everyone but Jessie joined in, she had started blushing to bad for her to be able to say anything. She was mortified.

"Well… thanks? Um.. I think that we should go drop the bag of pasties off in Filtch's office, or we could wait?" Jessie said to change the subject from her pajamas.

"I think we should wait, he'll be on guard to catch something else," Fred said,

"Plus, I think that we should get Lee," George inserted.

"And Elizabeth away," Fred said,

"From snogging in the corridors," Both said together grinning like the Cheshire cat. At that the whole group, including Jessie started laughing at. When all became quiet again they just walked in silence for a moment, they were on the 5th floor when they heard the shouting.

"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy!" They heard someone shout.

"Ron." Fred and George said together.

"Why, protecting your Mudblood girlfriend?" They heard Malfoy answer and Lainee winced. Fire flared in Fred and George's eyes and their fists clenched. Jessie put her hand on Fred's arm.

"Don't beat him to a pulp, if you get caught, it would be bad news." Jessie said quietly and Fred somewhat relaxed, but then they all saw Lainee walk towards the group of four, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and the Malfoy boy.

"Lainee!" Jessie called exasperated, taking her hand off of Fred's arm. Once she did that, Fred and George followed Lainee as one.

"Look here Malfoy, I've got a few things to say to you…" They heard Lainee start and Jessie sighed, once Lainee started yelling you couldn't get her to stop. She looked at Oliver who looked a bit confused.

"Might as well find us some popcorn, we're in for a show." Jessie said then went up to the side of the group with her wand pulled out of the pocket of her pajama pants. "Let the show begin." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now look here Malfoy. I want you to apologize to each and every one of this group. Using fowl language in front of Fourth year is wrong. Apologize now." Lainee said her voice cold, and there was cold aura around her.

"Why should I listen to you? Roads is it? Well that makes scene, I've heard that you're a Mudblood too. So where was I? Oh yes, that Mud-" Malfoy started again but was cut off.

"Shut your mouth. Now. I don't want to be hearing of you using that kind of language around anyone again do you hear me? Or I swear I will make an example of you for the whole school to see." Lainee said her wand clenched in her hand and her eyes as cold as ice.

"Really? Try to make me Mud-"

"Stupify!" Lainee yells out. Jessie jumps and tackles Lainee.

"Are you nuts? You're a PREFECT for God's sake! Can't you imagine how much trouble you'll-" Jessie stopped and realized the Lainee was not putting up a fight and was sobbing.

"I can't loose my job as Prefect Jessie! Mom will be so disappointed, and I couldn't live with myself if I lost it because a petty little ignorant FOURTH YEAR!" Lainee bawled.

"Oh no! Lainee is it?" Hermione said coming over from her spot a few feet away, Jessie nodded. "Lainee I want you to know that non of us is going to report this and we can use the Confundus charm if it makes you feel better. Oh do stop crying, it's just Malfoy and he doesn't deserve your tears. Him calling me a Mudblood doesn't make a difference to me, and I'm sorry if it struck a nerve in you, you don't have dirty blood, or else why would you be alive. On the inside of your where it counts I know that you're brave or you wouldn't be a Gryffindor prefect!" Hermione said trying to calm the crying girl in front of her. Lainee looked at her with tear filled eyes and realized that it took a Fourth Year to calm her down from thinking that she was worthless.

"Thank you," Lainee whispered and wiped her tears away.

"Well I think that all of us should be going back to the common room now…" Fred said and Jessie nodded.

"I agree, but before we go," Jessie said then walked over to Malfoy, "Confundus. Now we don't have to worry about him blabbing his mouth to the school that a prefect attacked him."

"Thanks Jessie," Lainee said flipping her long black hair over her shoulder and gave Jessie a long stare with her striking hazel eyes that made Jessie know that she meant every word. The group started walking up to their original destination, the Common Room. Except this time they had Harry, Ron, and Hermione added to their group. Jessie kept right beside Fred the whole time, and kept up a steady conversation about his products.

"So you really plan on opening your own joke shop?" Jessie asked intrigued while she put her waist length blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"Well, not just me, George and Lee will be helping and being there too," Fred said smiling.

"That's so cool! I can't wait to go see it, I bet it will be great," Jessie said beaming up at the tall figure from her short 5"3, but she wasn't the only 16 year old that short, her cousin Hannah Peters was 5"3 too and they both had the same color eyes, a light brown center getting darker as it moved away from the pupil. The only big difference between the two really was their hair color of which they kept the same length but was different colors. While Jessie's hair was dirty blonde, Hannah's hair was a dark auburn color. Also a big difference between the two was that Hannah was a Slytherin while Jessie was a Gryffindor, though both had remained best friends and close cousins.

"Well here we are, Ladies first," Fred said bowing slightly and holding his hand out for Jessie to step through. Her face lit up a bright pink, which did not go unnoticed by Fred who winked at her as she went through the portrait hole.

"Oo, la, la. I smell romance in the air," Elizabeth Black, one of Jessie's other best friends said from the couch next to Lee when the group came through, Harry, Ron, and Hermione going off into their own corner while the 6th years all went around the fire near Elizabeth and Lee. Elizabeth turned her blue eyes on Jessie and winked, flipping her shoulder length, curly, blonde hair behind her as she laughed merrily.

"Oh shut up," Jessie said laughing along with her. Elizabeth made room on the couch for Lainee to sit down and then there was no more room by the time that Jessie had managed to get out of the wave of the group over to the armchairs and the couch. She sighed and sat down on the floor with her back to the fire.

"So what have you two been up to today?" Jessie asked Elizabeth.

"Probably snogging in the corridors," Lainee said teasingly.

"You know we don't like each other like that, and the more you act like that then the less likely that you'll hear what we found out." Elizabeth said with a sly smile.

"Ooooo, do tell!" Jessie said leaning forward her elbows on her knees.

"Well you know how the First challenge for the TriWizard Tournament was the dragon? Well we heard from Cedric Diggory that next it was going to have something to do with the Black Lake!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Oh no! What do you think that will happen?" Lainee gasped.

"How am I supposed to know?" Elizabeth said.

"Oh do hope they're alright. Poor Harry!" Jessie said. The rest of the group nodded, then there was a peck at the window. Everyone turned to look and it was a nondescript barn owl holding a letter in its beak. Jessie rose from the ground and went to open the window. Once she did the owl dropped the owl and waited, she looked around at the group.

"Anyone have an owl treat?" Jessie asked the group, Fred nodded and got up and gave the owl his treat.

"Who's the letter for Milis?" Fred said looking over her shoulder to see the name scribbled on the envelope. Jessie held the letter out of his reach while Fred reached out to see it.

"It's for me Fred," Jessie said laughing as he continued to try to grab the letter.

"Oooo, Jessie has a secret admirer!" Elizabeth called from the couch while Fred continued trying to grab the letter.

"Fred back off and Elizabeth I doubt it! It looks like Hannah's writing and I'd be able to tell you if Fred here would take a quick step back," Jessie said still laughing. Fred took a step back and looked at her expectantly. "I don't even see why you want the letter Fred, it's for me." Jessie said looking right back at him with her moss green eyes bright with daring. Then she looked down at her letter blushing, noticing how pretty of a blue Fred's eyes were. The script on the letter was defiantly Hannah's hand writing and she opened the envelope to see why Hannah needed to send her a letter when they had just seen each other at Breakfast that morning.

_Jessie,_

Hey, um well I kinda need your help Jess… I'm failing Potions and I know that it's your best subject and if I fail this next essay then I'm getting months worth of detention. And it's N.E.W.T's level too. Please help me, you know I just can NOT do detention, it'll be such a waste of time. Meet me in the library in 30 minutes? Love you lots, Hannah

"Ugh, really?" Jessie said aloud.

"What is it?" Fred asked leaning forward again and taking a look at the letter which Jessie snatched from under his nose.

"Hannah, my cousin. She wants me to go meet her in the library. Sorry guys, I'll have to talk to you lot later." Jessie said and started walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to change into some normal clothes. She made it upstairs and started digging in her trunk for a pretty outfit. She pulled out a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans and a bright red tee shirt. She also put on her pair of red ballet flats and grabbed her potions book to put in her gray messenger back that she slung over her shoulder, redoing her hair into a messy bun, then made her way back downstairs.

"Bye guys," Jessie called to the group at the fireplace. She got a chorus of goodbyes back. Then she left out the portrait hole on her way to the library.

**A/N: Well hey guys, thanks for the Alerts, please Review though!(; I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. So here is another chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and if I did I would be filthy rich, haha also my name would be J.K. Rowling. I just borrow her characters for my stories :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie just stared at her cousin for a moment taking everything that she had just been told into consideration. There sitting in front of her was Hannah nervously twisting her long auburn hair and waiting for Jessie's verdict her brown eyes anxious.

"Jessie, say something?" Hannah said nervously.

"So… let me get this straight. You like a boy and you don't know how to approach him. This same boy is a 6th year Gryffindor. And this boy, you won't tell me his name but you told me what he looks like. Tall, about 6 feet 4, black hair, bright blue eyes (or as you said dreamy bright sky blue eyes), and Gryffindor. I need more than that. Just tell me his name!" Jessie said listing off everything on her fingers. Hannah looked pained for a second then put her face in her hands.

"His name is Andi Cróga." Hannah said, peeking up at Jessie through her fingers.

"I've never heard of him. And you're sure that he's a 6th year Gryffindor? Maybe a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" Jessie said searching her memories for the name Andi Cróga. She hadn't ever heard of him.

"I'm sure it was Gryffindor. Why do you think I'm freaking out? I normally can get many guys! But this is a Gryffindor boy and… I think it's love at first sight, I really do Jess," Hannah said taking her hands away from her face and her face was dead serious. Jessie just smiled.

"Finally! I thought that you would have to go through every guy in the school before you decided that guys are for more than one week," Jessie said with a wink and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hannah said standing up too with a scared look on her face.

"Back to my common room," Jessie said turning away, with a big smile on her face.

"Wait, Jessie get back here!"

"Just follow your gut Hannah!" Jessie said not stopping on her way out of the library. The great oak doors shut behind Jessie as she made her way back to the common room. It was already almost curfew! It was 7 p.m. and Jessie hadn't done most anything productive for most of the day! Of course she was still bushed from Oliver's intense Quidditch practice earlier but she didn't feel as if that had been enough. Usually she had classes to fill her time with but today she didn't have much of anything to do. She made it all the way back to the common room to see that it was packed. But her friends were still at the fireplace so that's where Jessie headed.

"Hey Jessie," Everyone called, except Fred who called out, "Hey Milis," She looked around the common room and at her friends and felt a small smile grace her lips. _These are the best friends that anyone could ask for,_ Jessie thought to herself as she stood in front of the fire.

"Well sit down," Lainee said smiling.

"I've got a spot for you if you don't want to sit on the ground, it'll be a tight squeeze though Milis," Fred said patting the armrest to his chair. Jessie sauntered over to it and sat on the one that was near the couch so that if she had the ill luck of falling she armrest then she would have something to catch herself on or Elizabeth to grab if she were to miss the couch.

"Hey Elizabeth," Jessie said as she sat down on the armrest, her back leaning against the back of the chair. "Thanks Fred,"

"Hey Jessie," Elizabeth replied then looked up at Jessie and winked. Then Jessie felt her leg being pulled up and then a warm body beneath her. She looked up at a grinning Fred.

"This isn't the seat I meant Milis, but you're welcome to stay." Fred said cockily. Jessie blushed but decided that she was more comfortable with her legs leaning off of the armrest and laying across Fred with her head on the opposite armrest.

"Thanks for the offer Fred," Jessie said stretching her leg to kick Elizabeth, to which she did and kicked her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Elizabeth said glaring at Jessie who smiled back at Elizabeth.

"That's for pushing me on to poor unsuspecting Fred here," Jessie said.

"It doesn't look like you're complaining," Elizabeth said cheekily.

"And I'm not, because as it happens, Fred is actually really comfortable. Just so you know Fred," Jessie said.

"Well look at that, what happened while I was gone?" Lainee said laughing as she walked back into the room in her pajamas.

"Oh nothing, just Elizabeth and her violent self," Jessie said sticking her tongue out at Elizabeth then they both burst into giggles.

"Looks like it actually ended good for you this time Jess," Lainee said resuming her spot on Oliver's lap on the opposite side of the couch.

"Jeez guys, you act like you're a bunch of 1st years talking about a crush on a cootie infested boy!" Jessie said laughing. She then closed her eyes as she relaxed in the easy atmosphere.

"If you're tired, maybe you should go to bed Milis, unless you really think I'm that comfortable?" Fred said softly.

"I think I'm good here, I'm not tired exactly, just worn. If I fall asleep feel free to wake me up and send me to bed. I still plan to talk though," Jessie said smiling.

"And you'll never be able to get her to shut up!" Lainee yelled from her seat and the whole group fell into laughter. But pretty soon the firelight and her comfortable position slowly lulled Jessie into a deep sleep.

It felt like only minutes to Jessie when she woke to someone gently nudging her arm and calling her surname.

"Milis, hey Milis, I think you'd better go to bed." The familiar voice of Fred Weasley said softly, still nudging her arm.

"Mhhm?" Jessie said coming out of her state of sleep.

"Bed time sleepy," Fred said laughing quietly.

"What time is it?" Jessie asked groggily as she opened her eyes and it was still mostly dark with only a dull fire going in the fireplace.

"About 2 a.m., I must have fallen asleep to because even George has gone to bed without us." Fred said. Jessie immediately sat up, which seeing as she was still lying across Fred meant that she was sitting in his lap. She quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry Fred, I told you to go ahead and wake me up when you saw I fell asleep!" Jessie said, embarrassed that she had sleep most of the night on Fred's lap.

"But you just looked peaceful, plus it's alright. I told you I must have fallen asleep as well. But I'm still tired so I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep. Night Milis," Fred said and put his hand on Jessie's shoulder and left to the boy's dorms.

Jessie was elated as she walked up the stairs to bed, on her way to dream sweet, sweet dreams.

A/N: Thanks for the first review! XD I'd love to see more reviews than just one. I love to hear you guys thoughts on the story! So review please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K's characters, if I did I would be much richer, :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie woke up slowly Sunday morning. She knew that it was late because the sun was not in the same place that it usually was when she woke up at around 6. She figured it was about 8 or 9 in the morning. She hopped out of bed and realized she had fallen into bed with her clothes from yesterday still on. She went looking through her trunk at the end of her bed and picked out her clothes for the day; a long sleeve turtleneck in an emerald green that made her blonde hair stand out that much more noticeably, and a pair of light wash skinny jeans with her black converse. She threw her hair up in a basic ponytail and walked down the stairs to the common room. There she saw Lainee and Elizabeth talking on the couch.

"Hey guys," Jessie said sitting in the armchair from the night before, but this time by herself.

"Jess, have you heard? Today is the 2nd trial for the Tournament!" Lainee said excitedly.

"Really?" Jessie asked sitting straighter.

"Yeah, and we all have to sit by the Black Lake, what do you think that they'll have to do?" Elizabeth added.

"No idea, when are we going?" Jessie said pulling both girls up so that she could go get some breakfast.

"After lunch, so how was it to sleep with Fred last night?" Lainee said winking at her. Jessie stuck her tongue out at her.

"He was very comfy and he didn't seem to mind!" Jessie said her face smirking.

"Ah, I smell the romance in the air already!" Elizabeth said laughing. "Oh Lainee, I'm just going to go to sleep on your lap ok?"

"Of course my love! Then we'll run off into the sun rise in the morning!" Lainee said putting her arm around Jessie and the same time Elizabeth did so that they all had their arms linked as they walked down the stairs.

"You two best shut your mouths! It wasn't like that!" Jessie said laughing with her two best friends. They made it to the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table still with their arms around each other. Then Jessie saw Hannah get up from the Slytherin table and make her way over.

"Here comes Hannah, you guys better act nice!" Jessie said sternly.

"You know I like Hannah well enough and Elizabeth will just have to get over herself!" Lainee said laughing. Elizabeth winked.

"Hello Hannah, great outfit!" Elizabeth said as sweet as sugar.

"What do you want?" Hannah said looking at Elizabeth apprehensively.

"I was told to play nice." Elizabeth said. That's when Lainee and Jessie burst out laughing.

"Hey hun," Both girls said after their laughing fit had subsided.

"Hey, oh um Jess? That's him." Hannah said and nodded her head at a raven haired boy who looked to be about 6"4 behind Jessie.

"So that's Andi?" Jessie asked.

"SH! Yes now be quiet!" Hannah said as they sat down near him.

"Hey Andi!" Jessie and Elizabeth called at the same time and waved. He smiled and waved back his blue eyes shining.

"He seems nice enough," Jessie said smiling at the now mortified looking Slytherin.

"I can't believe that you did that!" Hannah said her face red.

"You love me anyway. So are you going to the Lake with us to watch the Tournament?" Jessie asked.

"Can't, I've got to watch the Slytherins with the other Prefects, just like Lainee will have to do," Hannah said and Lainee nodded.

"Looks like it's just me and you then Liz," Jessie said but at that moment Fred and George sat across from the girls next to Hannah. Hannah looked over at the boys and for a moment it looked to Jessie as if she had just seen the sun for the first time. She quickly looked to see which one Hannah was looking at and saw that it was George. Jessie smiled, knowing that Andi would soon be placed at the back of Hannah's head.

"Just going to forget about us then Milis?" Fred said pouting, "And I thought we had so much fun last night," Fred winked.

"Of course you two can hang out with me and Elizabeth!" Jessie said laughing. "Oh and since you lot are probably wondering why there is a Slytherin here her name is Hannah Peters and she's my cousin."

"I can see the resemblance. You have the same eyes and bone structure." George said looking closely at Hannah's face who turned a pretty light pink.

"And is that a good thing?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"On you? Yes." George said with a nice smile.

"Look at the seeds of romance blossoming!" Jessie said causing everyone to laugh while George and Hannah were strangely quiet.

"So Milis, you up for a few pranks around the castle before lunch?" Fred asked Jessie whose heart stopped for a moment. "Just us?"

"Yeah, lets go," Jessie, said smiling big and standing up. Fred also stood up.

"Let the games begin," Fred said as they started out of the Great Hall. _This is going to be a great day._ Jessie thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how was your 'pranking' with Fred?" Elizabeth said elbowing her elbow lightly into Jessie's stomach.

"Wonderful," Jessie said in a dreamy voice and a wink at Elizabeth. The two of them were walking to the Tournament area where they were going to meet Fred, George, Lee, and Lee's cousin who was in Slytherin and friends with Hannah. His name was Riley Hunter and was adopted by Lee's Aunt and Uncle.

"I can't wait to see. Oh I do hope Cedric wins!" Elizabeth said.

"I don't like Cedric much. I actually think he's kind of stuck up. I mean have you seen the badges everyone is wearing for him? Ugh, I'd rather Harry Potter win." Jessie said.

"Cedric is way better!"

"No way! He's so stuck up!"

"And Harry Potter must have cheated to get into the Tournament!"

"No way! I mean who would be 14 and enter this?" Jessie said exasperated.

"Well anyway, there's your boyfriend and the rest of the boys," Elizabeth teased.

"You know bloody well he's not my boyfriend yet." Jessie said blushing.

"Yet," Elizabeth said and both girls started laughing.

"We would like to hear the joke," Fred said winking at Jessie.

"Hmm, I don't think so," Jessie said smiling. Then Jessie saw Lee and a head of chestnut hair behind him, that seemed to be about 2 inches taller than Lee's 6 feet.

"Hey boys," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Hey Liz, this is my cousin Riley I was talking to you about earlier," Lee said and from behind him walked the 6"2 chestnut haired boy. He had a mix of blue and green eyes that glowed brightly.

"Hullo," Riley said smiling at the girls. Jessie and Elizabeth looked at each other real quick and looked back at him.

"Well hello there. And who ever said Slytherins were all bad?" Elizabeth said winking at him and Riley smirked back.

"Well hullo there miss, I take it you are Elizabeth?" Riley said with a strong British accent.

"That would be correct," Elizabeth said batting her eyelashes. Jessie and all the boys except Riley burst out laughing.

"Jeez Liz, I never knew you to be such a flirt!" Lee said jokingly.

"Oi, shut it!" Elizabeth said laughing.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Riley asked holding out his arm to Elizabeth, Jessie heard George wolf-whistle and saw a light pink blush spread sweetly across Elizabeth's cheeks.

"I'll catch up with you later Jessie," Elizabeth said taking hold of Riley's arm and winking at Jessie.

"Guess it's just me and you lot," Jessie said and the boys nodded. Fred and George both held out their arms to Jessie in a gallant manner and she graciously accepted their arms. They walked to the waters edge and sat down as they waited for the trial to begin.

_3 hours later_

"And he was so sweet and he asked me to the Yule Ball!" Elizabeth said on cloud 9 as she re-encountered her 'date' with Riley.

"That is sweet! So I guess Slytherins aren't that bad are they?" Jessie said with a smirk to rival any Slytherin.

"Well…" Elizabeth said not wanting to be proven wrong, "I guess not… but that doesn't mean I like Hannah anymore than I always have!"

"That's fine as long as you are know that she's not bad, plus neither of us know how she got sorted into Slytherin to begin with!" Jessie countered.

"I guess you're right. Well I'm off to go find Riley, we're supposed to go walk the grounds for awhile until curfew." Elizabeth said smiling and leaving the common room. Jessie waved goodbye and went upstairs to grab her book.

_11 that night_

"Hey Jessie, want to go on a walk?" Fred asked as they sat with their group on the couch like most nights. Jessie looked up from her spot next to Lainee and Elizabeth and smiled.

"You do know that it's after curfew right?" Jessie said with a smile.

"What's life without a little risk?" Fred said with a wink.

"Alright then, lets go," Jessie, said getting up from her seat, she heard a wolf-whistle from her behind her and saw both Elizabeth and Lainee grinning evil grins.

Fred and Jessie walked to the portrait of the fat lady. Then Fred put his finger to his lips in a shushing movement, and cast an invisible charm over the both of them. They then both walked out and threw the castle being as quiet as a mouse as only a good prankster would know how to do.

Soon they made it out onto the grounds and near the lake where Fred took off the charm. The full moon shone brightly on the lake as they walked near the water. Jessie bent down to take off her flats that she had thrown on earlier and laid them on the sand. Then she sat down and put her legs out in front of her, her toes touching the water. Fred sat down beside her but keeping his legs crossed beneath him.

"So what do you want to talk about Fred?" Jessie asked looking across the water.

"I wanted to talk to you alone…" Fred said and trailed off.

"Well you got me alone Fred," Jessie said with a smile looking over at the redhead beside her.

"I… I don't know how to say this. I've never really been the best with emotions… But I wanted to let you know that I admire your cheekiness." Fred said and Jessie's heart started racing a mile a minute.

"Oh?"

"And I admire how well you dress, and how pretty you always look. And how fiery you're attitude and how you are so loyal to your friends…" Fred said looking at Jessie. She thought her heart was going to burst.

"Really?" Jessie said quietly, feeling as if she might not be able to say anything else.

"Yes," He said, his blue eyes as deep as the ocean with emotion. "And I was wondering if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Jessie's heart stopped then picked up speed again really quick and she felt a goofy smile spread on her face.

"I would love to Fred," Jessie said, then to make Jessie's night that much better Fred grabbed Jessie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks tomorrow for lunch?" Fred asked, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand.

"As a date?" Jessie said, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Well yes, my milis, how else?" Fred said smiling.

"Fred, are we dating?"

"I was kind of hoping that we would be able to," Fred said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Good, me too." Jessie said smiling hugely then bent up to give Fred a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed her shoes, and quickly stood up giving Fred a quick wink before casting the invisible charm on herself while running up towards the castle, hearing Fred chasing behind her. She stopped and fell to the ground as Fred ran into her. He took both their charms off of them and gave her a cocky grin.

"Thought you could get away that easily?" Fred asked grinning, him still pinning her down. Jessie smiled and was about to respond when she saw Flitch standing over them.

"My, my. We are in trouble aren't we?"

**A/N: So I've updated and I still don't have that many reviews! Pleaaaaase review it's what keeps me going and updating! But thanks for adding me to your alerts! So just click that little button right there and review your thoughts! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie immediately pushed Fred off of her.

"Mr. Filch!" Jessie exclaimed. Fred's face had gone pale. He had never actually been caught out past curfew with a GIRL, plenty of times with George but never with a girl. Jessie knew this because they had been best friends before this.

"Bloody hell," Jessie heard Fred mumble under his breath.

"Both of you, to my office right away," Filch said and he turned around with Mrs. Norris trailing in-between his legs as he limped upstairs.

"What do you think would happen if we just ran?" Jessie whispered to Fred as they followed Mr. Filch.

"We'd get in that much more trouble," Fred whispered back. Jessie nodded. She hated detention, and she always got it for the most stupid reasons.

"Hurry along," Filch wheezed. Then they saw the long robes of Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me Argus, but what are you doing?" She asked Filch and the trio stopped.

"I caught these students outside together past curfew,"

"Miss Milis, is that true?" Professor McGonagall asked with a shocked look on her face. Because contrary to most beliefs, just because she was a prankster with Fred and George she never really got into trouble for it because she avoided the worst of the their pranks. And she was one of Professor McGonagall's best students as well.

"Yes Ma'am, we were outside past curfew." Jessie said nodding her head but held Professor McGonagall's gaze.

"I'll take it from here Argus," Professor McGonagall said and nodded for Jessie and Fred to go towards the hallway that led towards her office.

"But-" Filch tried to say.

"They are students of my house, I will see to their punishment." Professor McGonagall said coolly and started walking towards Jessie and Fred who were waiting outside of her office.

They all went inside and Jessie and Fred sat in front of her desk while Professor McGonagall sat behind it.

"Now, I'm not going to ask what you two were doing outside after curfew just know that you have detention with me tomorrow. I expect to see you here at 6 o'clock each evening. Now off to bed, the both of you, and don't let me hear of you out past curfew again." McGonagall said dismissing them. They both nodded and hurried out of the office. Once they were out they started on their way to the Gryffindor Tower and Fred grabbed Jessie's hand again and they walked (with out their charms) to the Tower that way. The said the password to the fat lady who grumbled about it being too late and she should have made them sleep outside for the night. They walked in and saw that their group hadn't much changed except that Lee wasn't sitting with the group and neither was George.

"I guess that those two got tired," Jessie said then looked down at their intertwined hands. She smiled. Then, the whole group seemed to notice their hands.

"Get some!"

"Finally!"

"Bout bloody time!" Was all heard from the members of the group, but 'get some', and 'bout bloody time', were heard loudest from Lainee and Elizabeth. Jessie's face lit up a bright pink when she felt Fred squeeze her hand in comfort.

"Oi, shut your bloody mouths!" Jessie said laughing. The chair from the day before was open and Fred brought them over too it, sitting down and motioning for her to sit on his lap, she giggled nervously and sat on the armchair's arm. But Elizabeth, once again in the same spot from the night before pushed her onto Fred's lap. Jessie just decided to sit there in the same position from last night.

"I see you can't keep yourself off of me, no matter how hard you try," Fred said cheekily. Jessie laughed.

"Well earlier you couldn't seem to keep yourself off of ME, Fred Weasley," Jessie said back. Elizabeth wolf-whistled.

"Sounds like you lot did more than just walk out on your stroll," Elizabeth said winking.

"Now look what you started Milis," Fred said with everyone laughing.

"Why do you still call your, I'm guessing girlfriend at this point, by her last name?" Lainee asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't worry, Jessie is such a common name. I like that he calls me something that no one else does." Jessie said before Fred could say anything but he just shook his head with a smile on his freckled face.

"It's because I know how sweet she really is, though she always seems to try covering it up and I know that milis is Irish for sweet." Fred said with a sweet smile on his face. Jessie looked up at him and beamed.

"That's so sweet!" Elizabeth and Lainee said at the same time. Jessie nodded and drew Fred's attention towards her. He quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"May I get up?" Fred asked and Jessie got up off his lap. They stood there for a moment and they hugged and kissed each other's cheeks.

"Get a room!" Elizabeth yelled laughing while Oliver and Lainee joined in the laughter.

"Night Fred," Jessie whispered in his ear.

"Night Milis," Fred whispered back and kissed the top of her head. He then walked off to the boy's dorm. Jessie sat back down in the armchair.

"You know hun, I'm going to head that way myself. Night," Oliver said and kissed Lainee goodnight.

"Night," She replied.

"So what did you two do on your midnight stroll?" Elizabeth said leaning towards Jessie while Lainee scooted closer as well.

"Well we walked outside and he started being super sweet and describing why he liked me and then he asked me to the Yule Ball and to the Three Broomsticks then I asked if we were dating and he said he would like that and I did too! It was so romantic!" Jessie gushed, her face a mask of sunshine.

"It is! You two make such a cute couple!" Lainee said smiling.

"I'm just glad that he finally said something and made his move!" Elizabeth laughed.

"At least he finally did! I thought he never would and I meant the ball is next Saturday! I was worried he would never ask," Jessie said laughing.

"And I saw he already sorta kinda kissed you," Lainee pointed out.

"That's because I already kissed his cheek out by the lake. Oh! And Filch caught us on our way back inside. We have detention with Professor McGonagall tomorrow at 6." Jessie explained.

"Jeez!" Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and when Filch caught us, Fred had just ran into me and so we fell and he was laying on me and that's when we had the misfortune to be caught." Jessie said a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I knew you'd get some!" Lainee said with a wink.

"Lainee!" Jessie 'yelled'. "I'm off to bed before you can make anymore '-crude' jokes about me and Fred. Night girls,"

"Night," Both replied.

A/N: Well thanks for the reviews, and I'll probably update a lot at the moment because I'm really excited to write. Review! :3


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning after a quick shower Jessie headed down the stairs ready for classes to begin again and looking forward to her lunch with Fred. She was all smiles as she walked down the stairs to the common room and saw that all her friends were all at their 'spot' as Jessie had come to think of it as and waiting for her. It looked as if she was the last one down.

"Morning guys," She said and went over to Fred and gave him a kiss on the cheek to which he returned.

"Finally you woke up! We're all starving here!" Lainee said jokingly to Jessie who rolled her eyes.

"Then are you lot ready to go downstairs for some breakfast?" Jessie said smiling and everyone immediately stood up. "Sorry for making you guys wait for so long then, lets go."

Fred grabbed Jessie's hand again and everyone flowed out the portrait and started walking down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Jessie pulled Fred close enough for her to whisper in his ear. "I am really sorry I woke up late this morning. I could not sleep at all last night. I was in shock. But I really like this kind of shock." She said as she squeezed him hand.

He starred into her light brown eyes, sorta in a lost trance. "What? Oh, I'm sorry. Your eyes...they are magical...almost like a spell..." He looked at her face that was now searching for his words. "But, I understand where you are coming from on the no sleep thing. It took me a long to finally go to sleep. I just didn't want the day to end." Jessie smiled at his sweet words and blushed.

"You're so sweet Fred, I can't wait for lunch," Jessie said her voice excited. Even though they had detention later today it still wouldn't get Jessie's day down

"Hey love birds," Lainee said catching their attention so that they both looked over. "We're here in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, sorry guys." Jessie said sheepishly. Then she saw Hannah and their eyes connected for a moment and Hannah started running over.

"Oh dear, she's noticed. Prepare to be evaluated Fred," Jessie warned.

"Well, well, well. Good morning Jessie, Fred." Hannah said grabbing Jessie's wrist, pulling her away from Fred for a moment. "So when did this happen? And when were you planning on telling me?" Hannah exclaimed.

"It happened last night at around midnight and I didn't want to wake you so I went ahead an made it so I could wait to tell you. No need to rip my head off hun," Jessie said playfully.

"Well I'm sorry, I just don't want you to keep secrets from me!" Hannah said indignantly.

"It's alright. Would you like to eat with us? I suspect Riley will be coming over as well," Jessie said looking around Hannah to see if Riley was walking to the Gryffindor table, but then she saw that he was already there. "Or he's already there,"

"Why is he there?" Hannah asked confused.

"Well he's Elizabeth's 'flavor of the week,'" She said with a wink.

"Ahhh. I see" Hannah said looking over at the couple that had seemed like they had fallen into each other's eyes.

Jessie continued to talk. "But I don't know. Something about Riley seams different. He seems like he really does care for her. And that is a plus, because honestly...I never have seen a guy treat her this nice, and he has only been here for a day. She hasn't stop talking about him." She finished and her and Hannah simultaneously looked over at them, still smitten with each other.

Hannah smiled when she heard this. "Even though she may hate my guts, I am happy for her."

"I'm kinda thinking that she owes you an apology, she'll get really mad about it though when i try to make her do it. I already got her to admit that Slytherins aren't all bad," Jessie said with a wink and the two girls walked over to the Gryffindor table so that they could eat before classes, plus with first class being History of Magic, they could pass notes and talk in there.

Jessie went and sat next to Fred with Hannah on her otherside and George was sitting across from Hannah who immediatly started batting her eyelashes and flirting with George. She made a conversation about his and Fred's joke shop that they planned on opening soon. Jessie rolled her eyes and took Fred's hand again and they started talking with the two smitten couples in front of them. Oliver and Lainee, Elizabeth and Riley. It seemed as if everyone was getting a date lately.

"So girls, any plans on what to do for our dresses? I mean the ball is Saturday," Lainee started and Elizabeth and Jessie looked over at her with death glares.

"Not in front of the boys Lainee, i mean have you lost your marbles?" Jessie exclaimed and Fred chuckled. "Now don't you start Fred Weasley, i don't want the first ball that i've been able to go to here at Hogwarts to be ruined because we discussed our dresses at the"

She was cut off by a shriek of "Yes!" coming from beside her. She looked over to see Hannah beaming at George.

"You ask her to the ball George?" Fred asked his twin who smirked at Fred and nodded.

"It's always the quiet ones," Jessie said rolling her eyes and re-entering her conversation with the others.

Elizabeth hit the table with her palm of her hand to get everyone attention. "What's the theme for this years Yule Ball?

Jessie looked over at her with a huge smile on her face, "Hun, it has been posted all over Hogwarts, whether it is in the hallways or even in the room's of every lucky girl who got a date this year. The theme this year is a Fairytale theme of some sort. And with that, tomorrow during break we are going to look for our "fairytale" dresses."

She made herself a bit louder this time, "All girls in the group are invited. Elizabeth, Lainee, Hannah and of course myself."

"Although I'm not the shopping type...I know this will be a lot of fun!" Lainee commented as cheerful as ever.

Fred and George were staring at each other almost like they were communicating, but in fact they were.

"Are ya'll okay?" Hannah asked them while grabbing George's hand.

"Yeah, sometimes we understand what each other is thinking. It is a twin thing." Fred said reassuring Jessie who had a concerned look on her face.

Jessie finally had that little light bulb go off above her head. "Oh I know what you are talking about. It's funny, Hannah and me can do that...but we aren't twins. Just really close cousins." Her and Hannah smiled at each other. "I mean, we're basically twins, just from different moms. I was born 1 minute before midnight on February 14th, and she was born 1 minute after on February 15th. We've always been close." Jessie said with a smile.

"So what were you guys 'talking' about?" Hannah asked the boys.

"How you girls have one track minds, shopping, boys, and clothes." Fred and George said at the same time. All the girls laughed at that.

"That's not all we think about!" Lainee said indignantly.

"That's true, we think about plenty of other things as well," Jessie said winking.

The first bell for everyone to head to classes rang and then everyone stood up.

"See you second period Fred, bye everyone." Jessie said and kissed his cheek. Then Hannah and Jessie walked to History of Magic, completely prepared to start talking about their dresses.

**A/N: Ok, I know I'm updating really fast but that's because I love the story line! Review as always and thanks to ElizabethGraceLautner for helping me write this one! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah and Jessie walked into History of Magic silent as the ghost that taught it.

"Turn to page 531," Professor Binns told the class and the girls did. They sat in the back of the class so that they could whisper and pass notes without getting in trouble for it.

H_annah, I can't believe that George asked you to go to the Yule Ball with him! _Jessie wrote.

_Me neither! I mean, I've known him for what? A day? And he asks me? I was so excited._ Hannah gushed.

_What do you plan on doing for your dress then?_

_I was thinking of doing an emerald green dress to bring out the red in my hair, what do you think? _Hannah wrote back.

_That would look great on you! I am so excited! We all are going to look like princesses!_ Jessie smiled when Hannah started reading the note.

_What about you? What do you think you are going to wear? _Hannah quickly wrote back.

Jessie looked at the note confused on what to say. _I don't know, but we are going to find out sooner or later._

That's good! I am so excited for tomorrow! I have been thinking, with Riley being around maybe Elizabeth is turning a new lease. Maybe we can be good friends by the end of the year! Hannah wrote back with a look that could persuade anybody.

Jessie had a hard time keeping in the laughter that fought to escape. In the end though it only came out as a soft giggle that no one even seemed to notice.

_I knew you liked her!_ Jessie wrote with triumph in the smile she wore. _Now we just have to have Elizabeth admit the same thing! _

Hannah had a hard time holding in her giggles as well as she read what Jessie had written.

People around the two girls started to look at them with weird expressions on their faces, making the girls want to laugh that much harder. That's why they loved this class, the only one where they absolutely HAD to be quiet in it just made everything funnier!

_I can't wait for lunch!_ Jessie wrote in big, scroll letters, Fred's name had a big heart around it.

_Why is that?_ Hannah asked back.

_Because Fred and me are going to the Three Broomsticks for a date,_ Jessie said with a huge smile on her face.

_Oh, I see. Well its good to know that you aren't smitten or anything._ Hannah wrote sarcastically if that was even possible.

_This period couldn't seem any longer. UGHHHH!_ Jessie wrote in huge letters.

Hannah giggled when she read this. This made Jessie form a frustrated and confused look on her face.

Jessie snatched the paper back. _What's so funny?_

_You are just so excited it is hilarious! You can't wait 7 more minutes until the bell rings for the next class. _Hannah wrote back still with a smirk on her bright shining face.

_Shut your mouth, you know you can't wait either! This class is SO boring! And it's not like anyone pays attention anyways, I mean really! It's just a waste of time! _Jessie wrote back.

_You're just ready to see Fred and we both know it. _Hannah wrote with a smug smile.

_AM NOT! Well, that's a lie. Yes I am but you also know that I love Potions class, next to Transfiguration it's my best class! _Jessie wrote fast.

The bell rang right as Hannah was about to reply back. Both girls started packing their books, quills, and parchment up in their book bags and headed off to class; Hannah on her way to Transfiguration and Jessie to Potions with Elizabeth. But Fred would be walking towards that way to get to his class so they had always walked together and he would drop her off at her Class with Professor Snape.

"Hey gorgeous," Came from behind Jessie as she walked out of her History of Magic class and instantly knew that voice.

"Hey Fred," Jessie said smiling up at him. She grabbed his hand and he walked her all the way to Potions and at the door with a quick look around to make sure that Snape wasn't around he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Jessie was shell-shocked. She waved goodbye as he turned around and left. She slowly brought her hand to her lips when Elizabeth showed up.

"Liz he kissed me!" Jessie said still shell-shocked.

"Really?" Elizabeth exclaimed but before Jessie could say anything else Snape walked up with a "Silence."

"I'll tell you when we get inside. At least once we get inside we can talk in here, not like in History of Magic." Jessie whispered as all the students walked inside the class.

"So now that we are in the cla-" Elizabeth was cut off by Snape.

"Attention everyone! We are going to have a quiz this Friday, so be prepared!" With that Snape sat down to look over some books.

"Thank god for an easy day. All we have to do is make the wolf banes potion and then we are free! Luckily, that won't be hard. So let's get started!" They start making the wolf banes potion.

Jessie broke the utter silence that was formed from their hard concentration. "Any ideas on a dress?"

Elizabeth didn't look up from what she was working on. Like Jessie, this was her easiest class. "Well, I defiantly want a big, puffy princess dress. Either blue or yellow, but I want to be like a real princess, so I am really leaning toward yellow. Like Belle from Beauty and The Beast? You know?"

"I can only imagine how great you would look in that!" Jessie said with a slight shriek. Her excitement had been getting the best of her lately. "And I mean, only imagine. Is Beauty and the Beastie a muggle fairytale?" Jessie asked, she was excited by the way Elizabeth had described the dress, not exactly sure what the dress looked like.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot you were raised mainly in the Wizarding World, only rarely visiting me and Lainee. But yes, it is it's a very beautiful puffy gold gown with off the shoulder straps." Elizabeth explained to her oblivious friend.

"That sounds gorgeous! Especially with that golden hair of yours," Jessie said smiling. She looked up from her potion real quick and looked at her best mate. Then she saw Elizabeth's hair. Her naturally curly hair that normally looked gorgeous had frizzed up with the heat from their cauldrons. Jessie couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Then Elizabeth too looked up.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Your poor hair!" Jessie managed to get out between bouts of silent laughter.

"What about my hair?" Elizabeth said worried.

"It's sooooo FRIZZY!" Jessie exclaimed still laughing.

"Well thanks. Aren't my best mates supposed to tell me things that are suppose to make me feel good?" Jessie giggled as Elizabeth tried to hold a straight face but soon found herself laughing silently with Jessie.

"I'm sorry, but being your best mate also means telling you the truth. And well, it is really frizzy today. But that can be fixed. See me at the very beginning of lunch break and I will fix it." Jessie said knowing she had an act for doing people's hair and makeup.

"I will do just that! Did you see Riley this morning? He is such a hunk...And he is the sweetest guy that I have ever met! He is the Beast to my Beauty." She said making a reference to her muggle fairytale as Jessie calls it.

"You know, sometimes your poetry is really hard to compromise. But I still love you." Jessie said giving Elizabeth a small hug as they giggled.

The bell rang interrupting the two giggling teenage girls at the back of the classroom. They both quickly ran up to the front of the room where Professor Snape was and handed them their perfect bottles of Wolfsbane Potion.

The two girls had the next class, Transfiguration with Lainee next period so they walked out the door together and were discussing Beauty and the Beast, well more so Elizabeth was explaining the fairytale to Jessie.

Then there was a masculine yell heard, and Jessie immediately looked around and then Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pointed to a Fred who was on the ground and looked to be unconscious. Then they saw Hannah coming down the stairs and Hannah screeched. Jessie's heart stopped.

_Oh god. Not Fred,_ Jessie thought, frozen in place. But Elizabeth was not to be ignored and pulled Jessie's arm toward him.

"Hannah, Jessie, don't just stand there like a bunch of sissies! Help me pick him up! We can't just leave him here." At Elizabeth's words Jessie's body could function again and she bent down to help heave him up with her grabbing his torso while Hannah and Elizabeth grabbed his arms. They held him like that for a moment before Riley turned around the corner and started to help with them too. He called to a few of his Slytherin friends to come help him, all of whom were boys, and they carried Fred off. Tears started to spill from Jessie's eyes as she thought the worst. She was in the middle of Hannah and Elizabeth as they followed the boys up to the Hospital Wing

**A/N: Nice cliffhanger huh? Well that's 3 chapters in one day! That's a record! Hahah well thanks again for my co-writer ElizabethGraceLautner, love you hun, Review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Jessie had tears streaming down her face as she followed the group of boys who were carrying her boyfriend between them. Then Jessie thought, _this is a waste of time. _

"Wingardium Leviousa," Jessie said pointing her wand at Fred who lifted up in the air. The Slytherin boys looked back at Jessie and saw that she was the one doing the levitating.

"Looks like you don't need us anymore," One of the boys commented and walked off.

"Thanks for the help boys, but I think that this might be the faster way to get him up to the Hospital Wing instead of you trying to carry him up all the stairs.

"You're welcome," Most said but all walked away. Elizabeth followed Jessie just in case. Jessie sighed an unsure sigh.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Elizabeth asked quietly trying hard not to break Jessie's focus.

She didn't look at up at her. "Elizabeth, at the moment I'm not so sure. I really hope so. He has a strong heart."

The walk to the Hospital Wing was incased with utter silence. No one knew what to say. Elizabeth because she didn't want to upset Jessie more than what see already was, Jessie because she was still on shock. Once they enter the wing Elizabeth couldn't stand being quiet any longer.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

Madam Pomfrey came from around her desk. "What is it my dear?" She asked putting her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Well in case you didn't notice, there's a floating body of an unconscious boy, and a bawling girl here that can't calm down." Hannah said coolly. Madam Pomfrey jumped at Hannah's tone of voice and looked towards the floating body.

"Let him down Miss Milis," Madam Pomfrey said, her face going pale. "Miss Black, please tell me what happened while I get a calming potion for Miss Milis," Madam Pomfrey said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked a little unsure, but she had to for Fred's sake.

"Okay, well me and Jessie, er I mean Miss Milis were walking to our next class. And we hear a loud crash and then a couple people scream. So we run around the corner and we look down the staircase, just to see Fred laying there not moving." She said looking over at his calm face that hadn't moved yet.

Madam Pomfrey looked like she could picture the entire thing, but who couldn't. "Well you see, I believe every word that you said, but one thing."

Elizabeth had a confused look come across her face. "What is that Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well, how could a non-clumsy and perfectly healthy boy just happen to fall down the stairs?" Elizabeth still didn't know what she was talking about.

"I think he was pushed!" Madam Pomfrey said with utter certainty.

Jessie heard what Madam Pomfrey had said and whatever Madam Pomfrey had given her now had no chance of working. Within that moment she was filled with mixed emotions. Anger, confusing, sadness...but mostly anger. She will find out who did this to her newfound love.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, my co-writer wanted it to be a cliff hanger ending and I liked where it ended, the next chapter will be posted soon! :3 REVIEW PLEASE! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Jessie would not leave Fred side. Her mind was racing.

3 Hours Later...

Elizabeth walks back into the wing after she left to go insure everyone that Fred would be okay.

Elizabeth walks over and places her hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Jessie, maybe you should go get some fresh air."

"No! I don't want fresh air if it means leaving Fred in a time of need." She instantly zoned out into what seemed like a deep thought.

I_ wish I was there to see the bloody person who would do this to him!_ She thought to herself.

At that moment, Lainee came rushing through the doors, classes had just been let out for the day and Elizabeth, Jessie and Hannah had been excused but this was the first time that Lainee had been able to come and see if everyone was alright.

"Jessie!" Lainee shouted and threw herself at Jessie into a tight hug and Jessie burst out crying again.

"Ugh, look what you did? We've been trying to calm her down for the better part of three hours, now it's all gone to waste." Hannah said with a pout.

"We'll I'm sorry I was worried about my best mate Hannah," Lainee said coldly. Even though Lainee and Hannah got along for the most part, there were still times where you could sense the house enemies inside.

"And if you had heard some of the rumors already circling the school then you'd be worried too, but it looks like you'll do anything to protect your Slytherin Pride, am I right?" Lainee said as cold as ice.

"What rumors? We've been stuck up here," Elizabeth said.

"The rumors that it was a Slytherin who pushed Fred down, a 6th year as well. Also that you were right there watching as the Slytherin walked behind and pushed Fred and you made NO move WHAT SO EVER, to help." Lainee said her features getting livid with each word she said till she was practically yelling at Hannah.

"Lainee calm down. Hannah would never do that to me! We're practically twins and so what if a Slytherin pushed him down. I'll be kicking his/her arse the next time I see them and really, at this point all I want is for Fred to wake up. Madam Pomfrey said he hit his head really hard and the fall could have killed him." Jessie said calmly. She had finally 'calmed' down, at least on the outside. She was still murderous on the inside though, not that she would let her friends see because they may make her take a sleeping drought to calm down again.

"I will NOT calm down! You KNOW Fred could have been killed, and you're still acting calm as day! I'm livid here. Fred has been my friend just as long as he's been yours Jessie and I will not calm DOWN! Because of Hannah's inaction, Fred could have died. Dead, gone, and NOT coming BACK! How do you think George would have handled that, me, you, Elizabeth? We've all been friends, we've been best mates for forever and I'm going to hunt the Slytherin who did it dowwwwwn." Lainee said her bright blue eyes alight with fire.

Elizabeth smiled a wicked and evil smile. The one she had when she was about to do something evil but fun. Everyone saw her smile, but she didn't give a hoot. She extended her tan hand out to Lainee. "Shall we begin our hunt then?" Lainee got a small but similar smile on her face.

"Yes, yes we shall." And with that they left the Hospital Wing, leaving Hannah with Jessie.

"Hannah bring them back please! Elizabeth knows Slytherins aren't all bad and Lainee really does like you, I can't leave Fred though, please!" Jessie pleaded with Hannah.

"You're a prefect and you know it's your right to do so!" Jessie continued when Hannah shook her head no.

"No. It's their own fault for whatever punishment befalls on them if they do something stupid." Hannah said gravely.

"Hannah! You're not that cold, please go get them! I can make them see reason!" Jessie pleaded silent tears starting to leak from her eyes.

"I will not, and if you continue to do that Jess, I'm sorry but I'll have to leave!" Hannah said looking away.

"Hannah, I think maybe you should leave-" But she was cut off by the sound of Fred's groaning.

"Fred! Fred Hun, are you alright?" Jessie said bending down and gently touching his bandaged head.

"Jessie?" He asked his voice slurred and groggy.

"It's been a long time since you called me Jessie," Jessie laughed with tears in her eyes.

"What time is it?" Fred asked trying to sit up, but Jessie gently pushed his chest back down on the bed.

"It's 2 in the afternoon," Jessie said quietly. "You fell down the stairs."

"I did?" He asked, his eyes screwing up in concentration.

"Yeah, how are you feeling though?" Jessie asked concerned.

"I'm in the Hospital Wing so I must be feeling like rubbish," Fred said attempting humor. Jessie laughed.

"Already going back to your normal self," She said smiling.

"Bye guys," Hannah said turning around, after making sure that Fred was ok, she decided she should leave.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out," Jessie said coolly to Hannah's retreating figure. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at Jessie.

"I'm sorry you believe the rubbish talk that Lainee brought in." Hannah said quietly and walked briskly out of the Hospital Wing.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

Lainee and Elizabeth were walking furiously down the hall of Hogwarts looking, scooping out all Slytherins.

"Any ideas on who is could be?" Lainee nudged Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth was in her own world.

"Hello? Elizabeth?" She nudged her arm for the second time.

Elizabeth snapped out of her dream like trance. "What? I'm sorry. Well Lainee, I am not positive, but I might have a idea on who it may be," Elizabeth stopped in the midst of their walk.

"What's the matter?" Lainee turned around looking at Elizabeth.

An evil smirk was washed upon Elizabeth's face like shells wash upon a beach. "I have a idea, an really good idea." And with that Elizabeth pulled her wand out of her equestrian style boot and put a charm on the both of them.

"Where are we going?" Lainee whispered to Elizabeth.

"Shhhhh! We are going to the Slytherin Commons...while we are invisible. In other words we are going to eavesdrop as some people call it."

"Ohh yes! This'll be fun!" Lainee said with an evil giggle.

"You're telling me," Elizabeth said smirking.

"But how are we going to get in? We don't know the password," Lainee said, not sure how they would get into the Slytherin Commons.

"Riley told me," Elizabeth said, not elaborating as to why he gave her the password.

"Then lets go," Lainee whispered and they walked down to the dungeons, Elizabeth quickly transfigured their clothes to look like Slytherin robes and walked in front of their portrait to get into the common room.

"Puro sangue," Elizabeth said boldly holding her head high.

"Good day Miss Black," The portrait of the man said and gave a bow.

"Enjoy your visit," He said and opened up to allow the girls in.

"I take it you've been in here before?" Lainee said winking while Elizabeth just winked.

They then both cast the invisibility charm over themselves and sat down by a group of 6th year boys to hear what they were talking about, one of which was Riley.

"Did you hear about Fred Weasley?" Riley asked after a pause in the conversation.

"Yeah, I've also been hearing the rumors saying that a 6th year Slytherin pushed him down," One blonde boy said.

"I heard it was Flint," Said another boy.

"Well I heard it was a jealous Gryffindor," Riley interjected.

That started up an argument that went on for a good 20 minutes, Elizabeth and Lainee who had hold of each other's arms so that they wouldn't loose each other had silently agreed that this group of boys didn't know anything so they went to another group which had the talked about Marcus Flint in it.

They had to be quiet walking down the dorm halls. It took them a bit of time to find Marcus Flint's dorm.

"Okay, we have to be the most quiet we have ever been in our lives. Hard right? I know." Elizabeth said stopping Lainee before walking into his dorm.

"I know, I know! Let's go see about this creep." Lainee said with no hesitation walking in the open door. They stood in the back corner and just listened to Marcus and his friends chew the fat.

"Did you hear about Fred what's-his-face from Gryffindor?" asked his friend on his left. Marcus just sat there unsure of what to say.

"I heard that someone from Ravenclaw pushed him because he called them ignorant or something along that line." Said the utterly pale chap in front of Marcus.

Marcus looked up at the boy, who they later found out names was Daniel.

"Guys, I'm sure all of those rumors are not true!" He said almost like he was defending them.

"How could you be so sure? All I know is that the person who did it is cold-hearted and not right in the head." They boys all agreed as Marcus just sat there looking at his hands that were now dripping with sweat.

Lainee whispered to Elizabeth, "Guilty..."

"Guilty as charged." Elizabeth agreed with her best mate.

All the sudden all Elizabeth could see was red. Lainee felt Elizabeth tense up and pulled her back and whispered, "Do anything and we could get in more trouble. We have to get him out of his Commons!"

"But that bloody git-" Elizabeth was cut off by Lainee

"You think I don't know that he's a bloody git? Just wait." Lainee said and went to where she saw an empty area. She took her charm off of her and told Elizabeth to wait. Then Lainee went to the front of where the Portrait hole was and said stuttering, "M-Marcus F-Flint?"

Marcus' head turned immediately towards Lainee.

"What do you want Roads, this isn't your Common Room," Flint said harshly. That got Lainee's guard up and she stood up straighter.

Lainee saw her coming at him like a lion on a wild beast, but failed when she tried to grab her arm to hold her back.

"I have specific orders from Professor Snape that you are to follow me to his office. And if you refuse I can and WILL take house points away Flint, in case your forgot, I AM a prefect." Lainee said her head held high looking at him daringly.

"Bloody hell," He said and got up from his friends, to walk over to Lainee. Lainee felt her arm squeezed gently and knew that Elizabeth was with them as well. They made it out the Portrait Hole and halfway down the next hall before Elizabeth took her charm off and turned on him.

Elizabeth's face got straight in his face and her mind was on a mission. "Y-YOU, YOU NO GOOD BLOODY GIT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SOMEONE!" His face was stern with no emotions.

"Whatever are you talking about you freak half blood,"

"YOU KNOW ALL GOOD AND WELL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Her body trembled with fury and adrenaline. Her fist balled and white from the amount of pressure she was squeezing them at.

He calmly replied, "No, no I don't know what you are talking about."

She got that I-want-to-slap-you-until-you-get-brain cells look on her face. "YOU PUSHED HIM! YOU ARE THE NASTY, COLD-BLOODED PERSON WHO HIT AND THEN PUSHED FRED WEASLEY DOWN THE STAIRS! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU? WAIT THATS RIGHT, THE KIND OF PERSON WHO IS ABOUT TO GET HIS FACE REARRANGED. IF I WERE YOU I WOULD GO CONFESS, THEN APOLGISE. NOW!"

Lainee just stood there in shock. She had never seen Elizabeth this filled with anger. It's not her normal nature...

That's when Elizabeth punched him.


	12. Chapter 12

"You no good..." She was interrupted by the sound of her knuckles on the side of Marcus's face. "...Filthy, bloody git." At this point Elizabeth was straddled over his body with her knees on his shoulders to hold him still. The crowd of people swarmed around yelling, encouraging, and some were making bets. And then in split second Elizabeth didn't hear all of these things anymore. All she heard was a man clear his throat. That one little sound sent a cold shiver down her back.

"Miss Black, may I ask what you are doing to poor Mr. Flint? Never the less, come with me, this instant." Professor Snape said in an icy voice. Elizabeth turned back around at her latest victim. She grabbed his shirt one last time and laid her red hand across his face for one hit. Elizabeth stood up, straightened her Gryffindor striped tie, and proudly turned around to follow Snape down the hall.

Lainee followed behind Elizabeth, still in awe at what she had done. She quickly hurried up to Elizabeth who had a huge smirk on her face.

"Elizabeth Black, I cannot believe that you just did that!" Lainee whisper yelled at her best mate.

"It felt good, bloody git could have killed Fred," Elizabeth said her smirk never once faltering.

"But Elizabeth, you should have told a TEACHER! Now you could get expelled! Even if you didn't use magic, think of how all of will feel if we never can see you again because you have to go to another school and it's because you got EXPELLED! And we didn't even have PROOF that he did it!" Lainee said twirling her short black hair, as was her nervous habit. She also had a worried expression on her face and was worrying her bottom lip. That brought Elizabeth's smirk to a halt for a moment.

"They can't expel me, I didn't use magic," Elizabeth said a little worried.

"Elizabeth, you brutally attacked another student. They CAN expel you!" Lainee said twisting her hair faster and faster as they got closer to Snape's office. Snape stopped right outside his office and turned around towards the two girls. He looked to Lainee first.

"Ms. Roads, I am to believe that you didn't stop this fight and or get a teacher because you were instigating the scene. Am I correct?" Snape asked one eyebrow arching.

"I-" But Lainee was cut off by what Elizabeth had to say next.

"Professor Snape sir, I'm sorry for interrupting a question you clearly asked Lainee here but I sent Potrificus Totallus at her so that she couldn't stop me. I have reason to believe that Flint pushed Fred Weasley down the stairs and I was not going to just stand there and let him get away with it sir," Elizabeth said her head held high. She was a true Gryffindor, willing to take all the blame so that her friend would not get into trouble as well. Both of Snape's eyebrows went up at this.

"Is this true Ms. Roads?" Snape asked turning back to Lainee who, still twisting her hair nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure? Because Ms. Black here could get into that much more trouble," He said his eyes narrowing slightly. Lainee was about ready to burst out crying from her nerves but held it in and looked steadily back at Snape and nodded, knowing that was what Elizabeth wanted. She knew Elizabeth would want to at least have someone know the real story without getting in trouble.

"Then I suggest that you go to your common room for the rest of the day Ms. Roads while I take care of Ms. Black here." Snape said dismissing Lainee who looked one last time at Elizabeth, her eyes tearing up.

"Bye Liz," Lainee whispered and walked back upstairs to where the Gryffindor Tower was.

30 minutes later

Jessie's P.O.V

Jessie was sitting on the couch next to Fred who had his head all bandaged and was better now that Madam Pomfrey had treated him. They were sitting in front of the fire holding hands when Lainee came in with tear tracks stained on her cheeks. Jessie immediately let go of Fred's hand and went to embrace Lainee.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok, just tell me what's wrong. We'll fix it," Jessie said while holding Lainee as she cried into Jessie's short frame.

"E-E-Elizabeth…is… g-g-g-gonnaaa… g-get…EXPELLED!" Lainee sobbed as she held onto Jessie for dear life.

"Shhh, she couldn't have done anything that bad," Jessie soothed while her mind raced trying to process the information that Lainee had just provided her.

"She snuck into the Slytherin Common Room, with me though Snape thinks it was only Liz, and then she attacked Marcus Flint. Oh Jessie, it was him, he pushed Fred down the stairs! And I couldn't do anything! I could only watch as she attacked him! And he'll be having bruises for weeks the way she hit him! And now she's going to get expelled!" Lainee said sobbing uncontrollably. Jessie felt tears prick at her eyes as what Lainee was saying sunk in.

"Expelled?" She asked softly, starting to tremble. Fred watched quietly from the couch taking in the scene before him and got up and hugged the two shaking girls, Jessie who had not yet shed a tear but was still shaking took comfort in Fred's embrace.

"Y-yeah," Lainee sniffed. Jessie was terrified. She knew that Elizabeth could go to extremes, and knew that she could even have her moments where she seemed as if she could kill, but she knew where the line was and knew when to cross it and how far. She'd taken it too far this time and now she would have to pay the price.

"Oh Elizabeth, we've got to help her," Jessie said pulling back from both Fred and Lainee.

"What are we supposed to do? She's stuck in Snape's office." Fred said calmly.

"What are we supposed to do? I don't know! Help her, I mean we've got to do something!" Jessie said tears slowly trickling down her flushed cheeks. "She's our best friend and we can't just leave her by herself."

"What are we supposed to do?" Lainee asked wiping her tears away on the back of her hand and sniffling. Jessie did likewise.

"I don't know, but we can't leave her…" Jessie said, the flow of tears not ceasing to stop. Fred started to rub his hand up and down her back in hopes to calm her down.

"Jessie I know she's our best mate but we'll never be able to get her out of this one, she's in deep." Fred said trying to sooth Jessie, even though it wasn't working out so well.

"You've got to know how to help Fred, haven't you been in her situation before?" Jessie asked desperately.

"Me and George have always known when it's been to far over the line, that's why we haven't been expelled yet." Fred said sadly. Jessie was grasping at straws; there was nothing that she could do to help her friend. At least Flint had gotten the justice he deserved from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

30 minutes earlier

Elizabeth sat in Snape's office. The way she sat was something that was always being expressed. She sat back in his old chair that smelled of dust. Her back straightened and head held high. This was the pride that she felt, everyday...but especially today.

"Miss Black? Explain to me why you would even have the thought of beating up Mr. Flint?" Snape said twirling around in his chair with his fingers intertwined.

"Well, i have evidence that Mr. Flint hit Mr. Weasley in the head, knocking him unconscious...then had the nerve to push him down the stairs." Elizabeth explained with no delay. Snape's face stayed uninterested and nonjudgmental.

"What evidence?" Elizabeth heard from behind her in the back corner.

Marcus took off his charm. In Elizabeth's mind the word 'snake' was one of hundred of things that popped up. But mostly 'snake'.

Elizabeth stood up feeling that threatening sense was in the room. "You know you did it! How can you sit there and say what evidence?" Marcus looked at her with a face that she had never seen before from all the times she has seen him at lunch or in the halls. This look was different...it was a look of sympathy. Marcus noticed his face making the 'face'. He quickly realized it, and looked at his feet.

Snape stood up. "B0th of you. Sit. Now" They did as they were told with out saying a word.

"Mr. Flint? Is what Miss Black say true?" Snape said putting his hand on the temple of his head, like he was getting rid of a headache. Marcus didn't look up from his hands that were now twitching and shaking vigorously. Elizabeth just stared at what in her eyes was a monster. His black and blue eyes, and busted and swollen lips only added to the factor.

"Yes." He whispered so softly that the ghost wouldn't even hear.

Snape straightened up. "What was that Mr. Flint?"

"YES! Okay, yes! I hit Fred Weasley in the back of the head, then pushed him down the stairs." He said partly screaming if it weren't for the weariness in his voice. Elizabeth sat back in the seat. She felt this is the one time in this entire day that she felt as ease.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth walked calmly to the Gryffindor Common Room after her long talk with Professor Dumbledore, it was already 11 at night. She had gotten off with detentions for the next month cleaning out cauldrens with Professor Snape every Monday and Wednesday. She walked through the portrait hole and was attacked. There was a blur of long blonde hair before she felt the arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Elizabeth Black! You gave me a heart attack! What possesed you to do that?" Jessie said sternly to her best friend.

"Jeez calm yourself Jess, it was just a small fight, nothing big," Elizabeth said with a smile. She was secretly glad at the welcome back that she had gotten from Jessie. She looked at the couch and saw Lainee with a relieved expression sitting next to Oliver and Fred on the couch. "I see you got out of the Hospital Wing alright," Elizabeth said commenting on Fred's apperance. He had bandages wrapped around his head but otherwise seemed fine.

"Just a scrape, is what Madam Pomfrey said," Fred said with a laugh. Jessie rolled her eyes and went back to sit on the armrest next to her boyfriend. Elizabeth suddenly had the intense desire to push her onto Fred's lap again but desided that in his current state it wouldn't be the best of moves.

"Good, now I'm thinking that Flint will be in the Hospital Wing taking a Pepper-up Potion and getting his bruises mended," Elizabeth said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I can't believe you did that! You could have been expelled, or worse! Imagine being 16 and sent to Azkaban!" Jessie said dramatically yet seriously. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I doubt that they would sent me to PRISON for beating up a lousy person like Flint, maybe if I attacked a teacher but-" Elizabeth was cut off by Lainee, who almost never cut anyone off.

"Enough, I'm tired and I would rather be happy that Elizabeth is back than hearing you two bicker before bed!" Lainee said a frown on her pixie like features. At this both Jessie and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at their dramatic friend.

"Calm yourself!" The two said at the same time and burst out laughing.

_-_-_  
The next morning _-_-_

Jessie was sitting with her group at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and discussing what their plans for the day would be. Professor Dumbledore had arranged for the lessons of the day to be canceled for everyone to go and get their outfits for the Yule Ball. Jessie was sitting and staring across the hall to where she saw her cousin sitting with a group of Riley's friends. But Riley was over at the Gryffindor table with Elizabeth, his official girlfriend now seeing as he asked her properly. Jessie was in a really bad mood, she missed her cousin. Hannah had always ate breakfast with Jessie and Jessie was realizing how much she missed the other girl. At that moment Hannah's head looked up and Jessie and her made eye contact. Jessie knew it was part of their 'twin telepathy' and motioned for Hannah to come over. But Hannah was stubborn and turned her head away from Jessie.

Jessie's heart almost broke.

"Fred, I'll be right back," Jessie said to Fred and stood up. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hurry back, we're all going to Hogsmead soon remember?" Fred said to her.

"I know. I've just got to go sort some things out," Jessie said and walked towards the Slytherin table. "Peters," Jessie barked out with a frown on her face. Hannah looked up shocked from her conversation.

"Excuse me Milis? I didn't know that we would ever be on last name basis, it just shows how much I really knew you." Hannah said coldly.

"Just get your lazy arse up from that bench and follow me," Jessie said rolling her eyes.

"You can't talk to me like that Jessie, incase you haven't noticed, I AM a Prefect," Hannah said icily but stood up anyway.

"Oi, just come on!" Jessie said glaring at her cousin. Hannah rolled her eyes and the two girls went out of the Great Hall to talk in the hallway away from prying eyes.

"Now what did you want? I was having a great conversation with-" Hannah was cut off by Jessie.

"Cut the crap Hannah, I just wanted to talk to you, no need to get all defensive." Jessie said.

"Defensive? Ha, YOUR the one who barged over to MY table and called ME by my last name then COMMANDED me to follow you," Hannah said glaring right back at Jessie.

"I'm sorry!" Jessie said letting the hurt go show in her voice but not in her features which stayed an impassive mask.

"Sorry? For what? Taking me away from breakfast, believing the lies that were fed to you by your friends? How could you choose your friends over FAMILY? I thought we were closer than that," Hannah said glaring at Jessie. Jessie was hurt by Hannah's accusuations.

"I didn't choose Lainee over you! I asked you to do something for me and you wouldn't! It's not as if I would EVER choose a friend over you. Family comes first, but you know my friends are just as close as family to me!" Jessie said.

"I don't care,"

"Hannah, be reasonable!"

"I will when you see that there is something going on with Lainee!"

"What?" Jessie asked confused, there was nothing going on with Lainee.

"The way she never seems to want you near me,"

"Hannah that's bloody crazy! You know out of Lainee and Elizabeth Lainee is the one that likes you more," Jessie said laughing at the absurdaty of Hannah's statement.

"See, you ARE choosing your friends over family!" Hannah said her hands balling up into fists.

"What, going to punch me now are you? And NO I am NOT!" Jessie said yelling it back at her.

"I would never lay a hand on you because I love you! And yes you are! You are choosing that bloody... bloody UGH! Over me!"

"Bloody what? And I don't like the fact you keep making me choose between you and my friends," Jessie said calming down, she decided that if Hannah was going to be difficult she would let her.

"I'm not making you choose, I just want you to see from my point of view," Hannah said quietly, she was also calming down. Jessie looked at Hannah and saw the bags under her eyes from a sleepless night.

"Hannah, I'm sorry." Jessie said quietly.

"I'm sorry too," Hannah said just as quiet, then as both girls were going to go and give a make up hug Fred and George burst through the Great Hall doors.

"We didn't hear anymore yelling," Fred started.

"And we thought," George entered.

"That you were going to,"

"Kill each other at any moment!" George exclaimed. Hannah and Jessie had similiar looks of annoyance on their face.

"We weren't going to kill eachother, we were just about to hug." Hannah said.

"Were you listening with your Extendable Ears?" Jessie said appauled that they would listen in on a mostly private conversation.

"Well," Fred said scratching the bag of his neck with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Fred!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry hun, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be alright," Fred said sincerely. Jessie paused for a moment, he had just called her hun.

"Oh alright," Jessie said with a slight blush and a smile.

"What are Extendable Ears George?" Hannah said curious.

"They are a new product that we created, they can hear through doors and most anything with the exception of a few spells that our mother seems to know," George said with a wink in Hannah's direction. The small group laughed.

"I'll need to get myself one of those," Hannah said smirking.

"Here, you can have one free of charge, on the house." George said with another wink at Hannah who smirked. Then he handed her an Extendable Ear.

"So are you joining us for a day of shopping?" Fred said while putting his arms around Jessie's waist from behind her. Hannah smirked at the light blush that crept onto Jessie's cheeks.

"Dress shopping I hope?" Hannah said.

"Well duh! It's our only day to go shopping before the ball!" Jessie said laughing.

"I'm just making sure!" Hannah said with a smile. George had started moving closer towards Hannah and finally did the same thing to Hannah that Fred had done to Jessie, put his arms around her waist.

"I'm hoping that you plan on asking her out officially," Jessie commented with raised eyebrows. Fred laughed. George's ears became red and looked down to make sure that Hannah didn't see. That just made Fred and Jessie laugh that much harder and Hannah looked up at George with a smirk on her face.

"Well Georgie, are you going to?" Hannah said with a wink. George's ears became that much more red and he bent down to whisper in Hannah's ear. Jessie couldn't hear from her postion with Fred but judging by Hannah's expression that became the biggest smirk she had ever seen and the nod that came from her, George had just asked her out.

"Finally!" Fred said and Jessie laughed.

"Oi, shut your bloody mouth!" George said his ears still red.

"It's always the quiet ones," Jessie said with a wink to which George's ears flamed that much worse and Hannah laughed loudly.

"Calm down George, you're fine," Hannah said laughing, feeling the heat radiating off of him from his embarassment.

"You know we're only joking Georgie," Fred said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Hannah burst out laughing.

"Jeez Jessie, are you sure you want to stay with that one?" Hannah said laughing. Jessie smiled and felt Fred squeeze her tight, waiting for her answer.

"Of course," Jessie said with a small smile. 


	14. Chapter 14

Jessie looked around the dress shop, her eyes wide. There were so many! She would never be able to find one in just one day! She wished that Fred was here, she needed more help than her girls could give her, and they had to pick out their own dresses too! At least the store was catagorized by color!

"How are we going to pick one out from in this place?" Hannah breathed looking around the store herself. Jessie, Elizabeth, and Lainee all nodded their heads in agreement. A girl came out dressed in bright orange robes.

"Hello girls, my name is Daniella and I'm here to help you," The girl said with a big smile on her face, "I know that the store can get confusing at times and choosing only one dress is a big decision, but we are giving discounts to Hogwarts students at the moment," Daniella said with a smile.

"Well I have an idea on what I want," Lainee said stepping foward out of the girls. Everyone's eyes shot straight towards here.

"And what would that be Miss...?" Daniella asked.

"Lainee and I want a blue fairytale dress, actually we all want fairytale dresses," Lainee said back.

"Ah, and would you be interested in looking into the Cinderella dresses?" Daniella asked.

"That would be perfect! I've always love Cinderella!" Lainee said smiling brightly.

"Clarice?" Daniella called out.

"Yes ma'am?" Clarice said coming out from a back room.

"I need you to take Miss Lainee here to the Cinderella section," Daniella said kindly.

"Yes ma'am," Clarice said smiling and motioning for Lainee to follow.

"I'll see you guys later then, good luck finding dresses!" Lainee said and followed Clarice willingly.

"Who's next?" Daniella asked.

"Well... Lainee's told me about another Muggle fairytale, Beauty and the Beast? I was wondering if you had a dress like the one that... I think Belle was her name? Yeah, the beautiful yellow one that she wore, would you happen to have one like that?" Elizabeth said stepping forward with a smile.

"Well yes we would, Gabby!" Daniella called out.

"Yes Dani?" Gabby said walking out from the back room that Clarice had come from.

"Help this young girl would you? She is looking for a Beauty and the Beast dress," Daniella said. Gabby nodded.

"Come along Missy, me and you are going to have alot of fun picking out a dress," Gabby said with a welcoming smile.

"See you lot later," Elizabeth said waving and followed Gabby.

"Do you girls know what you would like?" Daniella asked Hannah and Jessie. Both girls nodded their head no. "Neither of you?" Daniella asked suprised.

"No," They responded at the same time.

"Well I guess you'll be with me then. No idea?" Daniella asked, trying once more to get some kind of idea from the two of them.

"Well I was thinking something medival like," Jessie said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"That sounds good, we can both look there." Hannah said. Daniella nodded and brought the two girls to the back of the store. Jessie and Hannah walked behind Daniella as they walked through rows of beautiful, beautiful dresses. As they were walking through Jessie saw one that caught her eye.

"Wait a moment please," Jessie said as she looked for her size in the long purple dress, she would have to have it sized to her and owled because of that but she didn't mind. It was long purple and it looked like Meg's dress from Hercules, one of Jessie's favorite Muggle films.

"That would look great with your hair!" Hannah exclaimed happily.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jessie said holding it up.

"It'll need some hemming but I think that we could make it work for you," Daniella said appraisingly. Jessie nodded and carried it along with her to where Daniella was bringing them to look at the mediaval dresses.

"I'll have you two ladies browse through these while I check the front of the store to see if any other young ladies need some help," Daniella said and took her leave.

"Look at this one Hannah!" Jessie said holding out a dress that looked almost like an old time Cinderella dress, one that she had seen with Elizabeth one of the few times Elizabeth, Lainee and Jessie could hang out. During that time they had watched many romances but this one reminded her of the beautiful dress from Ever After. It was daringly beaded and was floor-length and would flow right over Jessie's curves in all the right places. It also had a sweetheart neckline and was off the shoulders. Jessie looked over at Hannah and saw that she was looking through dresses with a daydreaming expression on her face.

Jessie sighed and picked the dress up and put it with her purple one. Jessie then saw another one that was a pale cream that was kinched up in some places but not in a too dramatic way. It was off the shoulders like the previous one but this one had sleaves that were very thin fabric and almost see-through. It was longer than the other two and when Jessie would walk it would drag slightly behind her on the floor. Jessie worried about that though afriad that in her heels someone would step on the dress and she would go flying face first onto the dance floor, and she would be very embarrased asking for Fred's help getting back up.

"Jessie!" Hannah screamed. Jessie turned around, whipping her wand out of her pocket in record time. Then Jessie rolled her eyes as she saw that Hannah was just pointing at a gorgeous pinkish peach dress with a tighter wrapped bodice with a few jewels on the bust line with a fairytale skirt. The skirt was puffed out like you see in so many fairytales and had jewels at the top of the waist and faded out as it went lower. Jessie could tell that Hannah was in love.

"Merlin Hannah! Bout gave me a heart-attack!" Jessie said sighing with a smile.

"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie!" Hannah yelled a bit quieter this time but with just as much enthusiasm. Jessie laughed at Hannah's mannorism. She was just like an eleven year old again getting told that she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well are you going to try it on, or not?" Jessie said smiling at her cousin.

"I-I-I... I can't reach!" Hannah said trying to reach the dress that was hanging on the wall near the top of the ceiling.

"Well calm yourself, are you a witch or not?" Jessie said sighing. Hannah stopped her jumping up and down and had a sheepish expression on her face.

"Oops? Wingardium Leviousa!" Hannah said pointing her wand at the dress and levitating it down to her. "It's not the right size!"

"Ugh, what size are you?" Jessie said rolling her eyes.

"A 5 or a 6, it depends on the dress, can you get both for me?" Hannah said with laughter and excitement in her eyes.

"Accio 5 or 6!" Jessie said pointing her wand at the gorgeous dress that Hannah wanted. "There you go hun,"

"Thanks a bunch Jessie!" Hannah said while going to hug Jessie who smiled and hugged her back.

"Well go try it on," Jessie said smiling.

"You go try one of yours on! Then we'll come out together and see what we think. Try the second one that you picked out, I think it'll look great on you," Hannah said excitedly.

"Merlin Hannah! Calm yourself," Jessie said laughing at her cousin who was so full of merriment.

"Go!" Hannah said laughing. The girls went into the dressing rooms located on the back wall and started changing. Jessie got into the Ever After dress and zipped it up, it was too big and the color washed out her face and her hair. She didn't like it on as much as she had liked it off. She decided that she would try on the first one she picked out, her Meg dress. She put the purple dress on and it felt wonderful against her skin. It also brought out the gold tones in her light brown eyes out and it went perfect with her hair. Jessie was in love, she had found the perfect dress.

"Hannah, are you done?" Jessie called slipping her head out of the changing room door.

"Just a moment," Hannah called back. Jessie noticed that her halter on the dress was slipping and tightened it, it fit her curves perfectly, just drapped over her like a second skin. "Jessie I need you to zip me up," Hannah said coming out of the room with her back to Jessie. She zipped Hannah up and knew from the back that it looked gorgeous on her.

"Oh Hannah you look wonderful!" Jessie exclaimed and Hannah turned around to face her, making Jessie that much more sure of what she had said. George was going to be blown away.

"Wow, Jessie." Hannah said her eyes wide. Jessie started to freak out.

"What? Does it look bad? I could always find another one but I-" Jessie said but she was cut off by Hannah.

"You, you look perfect Jessie, I never knew a dress could look so just utterly perfect. Fred is going to be blown out of the water!" Hannah said quickly reassuring Jessie.

"Aww thanks! You do to hun," Jessie said her eyes tearing up. Daniella came back with an excited Elizabeth and a wonderfully happy Lainee.

"Oh. My. God." Lainee said stopping once she saw Jessie.

"Bloody hell!" Elizabeth said a giant smile.

"What do you think?" Jessie said with a small smile. At that moment over the loud speaker a song came on that all the girls knew. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

"I love this song!" Hannah exclaimed and all the girls nodded and started singing along, Jessie and Hannah dancing in the dresses that they planned to spend a wonderful night in.

"You girls look beautiful," Elizabeth said smiling when the song ended.

"Thanks hun, I want to see you two in your dresses! Change, now!" Jessie said attempting to look stern but failing horribly and ended up in a fit of giggles. The whole lot of girls ended up giggling while Elizabeth and Lainee quickly went into the dressing rooms to change. Jessie and Hannah did likewise and changed back into their normal school uniforms.

Lainee came out first in a floor length, multiple shades of blue dress that made Lainee's ice blue eyes pop and show out against her short black hair. On the bodice it was tight and right against Lainee's skin with silver beading along it.

"Zip me up?" Lainee said to Jessie who nodded and did so.

"It looks wonderful on you Lainee!" Jessie said smiling grandly at Lainee.

"Thanks Jess!" Lainee said with a big smile.

"Ok, can I come out now?" Elizabeth called from her dressing room.

"Need zipped?" Jessie asked.

"Yes please," Elizabeth said and let only Jessie see the back of her just to get zipped up.

Elizabeth was wearing an exact replica of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast. The golden dress was lifted up at in a dramatic fasion but not to dramatic as to take away from the other parts of the dress. The bodice was tight against Elizabeth's torso and the straps were off her shoulders, highlighting Elizabeth's tan nicely.

"Liz you look... fantastic," Jessie said with a dazed look on her face.

"Elizabeth... I really think that dress was made for you. It looks absolutely beautiful on you," Hannah said with a smile.

"Oh Liz it's fabulous!" Lainee said smiling. For the first time in years, Elizabeth blushed, her haughty facade falling while she basked in the compliments.

"Thanks guys," Elizabeth said with a huge smile.

"Riley isn't going to be able to keep his hands to himself!" Jessie said giggling with a laugh. Elizabeth laughed along with her and spun in the dress, it flowing around her.

"Well I think that the boys will be here soon so hurry and get undressed and back into your normal clothes so we can buy these dresses and go for our lunch with the boys!" Jessie said smiling and unzipping the two girls in the dresses. Once the two had finished the girls brought their dresses to the front where the cash register was. Jessie was the first to spot them, it was the boys walking towards the shop. "The boys!" Jessie yelled and threw her dress at Hannah. "Put it on my mom's bill! I'll distract them!" Jessie yelled and ran out into the snow where the boys were walking towards the shop.

"Hey boys," Jessie said silkily with a flirty wink.

"What are you doing out here Jess?" Oliver asked with a weird look on his face.

"Distracting. Er wait! I mean talking to you lot!" Jessie said with nervous giggle. The boys laughed.

"And why would you be distracing, or as you said talking to us lot outside? I thought that we were supposed to meet you girls inside?" George said laughing.

"Well you see, none of us have bought our dresses yet," Jessie said.

"We should be doing that shouldn't we?" Riley asked.

"No, No, No! We've got this," Jessie said with a smile. Fred rolled his eyes and saw Jessie's rosy cheeks from the cold. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest momentarily distracted but that's all the time the other boys needed as they slipped by.

"Jessie!" The other girls yelled at Jessie who looked up from Fred's chest and blushed.

"Er... Yes?" Jessie said.

"You were supposed to be distracting! What if the boys had seen the dresses?" Elizabeth scolded with a laugh so it wasn't so rough.

"Oops?" Jessie said laughing as well. "Are they getting owled?"

"Of course!" Hannah said and squeeled as George tickled her sides.

"It looks as if we should be heading to the Three Broomsticks now," Fred said laughing deeply, and Jessie felt the vibrations go through her and she smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Jessie said with a smile.

A/N: A nice long chapter for you guys! Thanks for the reviews and expect another chapter real soon! :3


	15. Chapter 15

The group walked to the Three Broomsticks all laughing and smiling. It was a great day and Jessie was on cloud 9, holding Fred's hand and both of them whispering sweet nothings to each other for only their ears to hear.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds!" Hannah said looking back at Jessie and Fred who had fallen back from the group.

"Shut your mouth," Jessie said her face becoming a little more flushed and not because of the cold this time. Hannah just winked and went back to talking with George. The group made it to the Three Broomsticks and had to split up, there wasn't enough room for all of them to sit together.

"We can sit together," Jessie said indicating Elizabeth, Riley, Fred, and herself. Lainee, George, and Oliver nodded and sat at a booth next to the one that the others were sitting in. Hannah was hesitant but decided that she wanted to have lunch with George.

Fred and Jessie sat on one side of the booth and Elizabeth and Riley on the other. Fred and Jessie were holding hands and Jessie was leaning on Fred. Everyone was all smiles as they talked. Madam Rosmertta walked up to their tables and asked them what they wanted and they all got Rosmerta's soup and a butterbeer each.

Jessie was off in her own world as she warmed up against Fred. Her cheeks lost the look of red from the wind from outside. She felt Fred move and leaned back for a moment but realized he was shifting so that he could wrap his arm around her and she smiled.

"I can't believe that they put real people who weren't even in the competition underwater!" Elizabeth said, taking Jessie out of her daydreams. This was something that Jessie felt strongly about and had to add her own opinion.

"They shouldn't have used those poor people, especially Fluer's little sister!" Jessie said her face turning into a frown.

"You do know my brother was in it right?" Fred said teasingly.

"Well him too of course," Jessie said blushing again,"But Gabriella wasn't even 11 yet!"

"Shh, it's ok. I understand. I was just teasing," Fred said kissing the top of her head.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Hannah screamed and rushed out of the booth. Jessie tensed up and slid over Fred's lap at lightning speed and went and grabbed Hannah's shoulders.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are saying to my friend?" Jessie said coldly to Hannah.

"Lainee you little," George started but Fred stopped him.

"George shut your mouth!" Fred said.

"It's not like that! You didn't hear what she bloody called Hannah!" George said his ears blood red. Hannah was just standing there with Jessie's hands on her shoulders with tears streaming down her face dripping down her chin. Her mascara ran down her face and made it look even worse, and it was already bad.

"Lainee, what did you call Hannah?" Jessie said coldly. She knew that tension had been building between Hannah and Lainee and she shouldn't have put those two at a table together. Oliver was looking at Lainee with wide eyes, his eyebrows raised high.

"I called her a Slytherin Slut. We all know she's slept around with most of the boys in Slytherin. And I know that we're all thinking it but she doesn't deserve George." Lainee said off-handedly. Jessie took her hands off of Hannah's shoulders and walked over to Lainee and slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you DARE talk about my cousin that way. EVER! I don't care if you're Merlin himself I want you to shut your bloody mouth and apologize and NEVER talk to us again. I can't believe you are being such a bloody-" She was cut off by Fred clamping a hand over her mouth but you could still see her eyes shooting daggers at Lainee who looked shocked. You could hear Jessie's muffled voice as she tried to continue yelling at Lainee.

"Jessie, go talk to Hannah, she's just run out. I'll take care of this trash," Fred said with glare in Lainee's direction, he let Jessie go and she ran out the door after Hannah. Elizabeth sat there in shock, as she watched as her whole view on Lainee was changed. Then she stood up even though Riley tried to hold her back.

"Lainee Ann Roads, you git! I can't believe you did that to her! I can't believe you would treat another human like that! And you are the one who's not even a VIRGIN! I know that even as we speak that Ravenclaw boy from 7th year is waiting around so that you can have another 'fun time' with him. I've kept this in because I thought that you would change after this, but I think that you need to stop spreading lies that are untrue and back OFF. Leave Hannah alone and don't talk to any of us and take you and your horrible attitude and LEAVE." Elizabeth said knowing that she was probably breaking Oliver and Lainee up and creating a scene in the Three Broomsticks. Lainee's whole face changed into a furious expression and her face became blood red.

"You dare-"

"Yes I bloody well dare. Now leave with your scumbag self this instant. I don't think Madam Rosmerta would like your kind here." Elizabeth said her voice cold as ice. Lainee looked over at Oliver who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked Oliver.

"Are you insane? No way in bloody HELL would I!" Oliver said back. Lainee huffed and walked out of the restraunt with a murderous expression on her face.

"How the hell was she put in Gryffindor?" Riley said with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Why were you put in Slytherin? The world may never know." Elizabeth said. "Now lets go find Hannah,"

The group, or what remained of it, Fred, Elizabeth, Riley, and Oliver, walked out trying to find Hannah, Jessie, and George. They saw Jessie standing there her hands back on Hannah's shoulders and George just outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"She doesn't want to be bothered," George said dejectedly.

"She doesn't mean anything by it. She's upset," Elizabeth said comfortingly and kept walking, she was determined to mend things with Hannah.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you this morning. I never knew that Lainee would be that kind of person," Jessie said to Hannah who still had tears falling down her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter anyways, the rummors have gone around school already and I bet she'll start them up again after this. I just want to be alone," Hannah said in a dead voice, one without any emotion.

"Hannah, I know that me and you have never really gotten along before but I would really like to get to know that. And Lainee's just a horrible person and even I know none of that was true and before I would have given anything to make it so that Jessie spent less time with you. I know it was rude of me but it's the truth. But NO ONE deserves what Lainee did to you. I'm sorry." Elizabeth said looking at Hannah with sincere eyes. Hannah looked back at Elizabeth and felt all of the tension leave her body and she fell to the ground letting out the sobs that she had been holding back. Elizabeth and Jessie both fell beside her in the snow and wrapped her in a hug. George came running and stood there with his face pale. Sobs were torn from Hannah and she couldn't stop.

"George some help? We need to get her to the Hospital Wing, she needs a calming potion." Jessie said holding onto Hannah tightly.

"Watch out then," George said and picked Hannah up bridal style and she just clung to him. George carried Hannah away and Elizabeth and Jessie just sat in the snow and Fred and Riley came up, Oliver had disappeared while Elizabeth and Jessie were helping Hannah. Jessie looked up at Fred with sad eyes.

"We just can't have a normal date can we?" Jessie said looking at Fred through her lashes and Fred couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.

"I think we can," Fred said and lifted her up firemans style.

"FRED PUT ME DOWN! MY SKIRT!" Jessie screamed beating on his back while everyone laughed.

"What's the magic word?" Fred said teasingly.

"I DON'T WANT EVERYONE SEEING MY KNICKERS!" Jessie screamed and Fred put her down.

"Good choice of words Jess," Elizabeth said now standing up next to Riley laughing.

"It's MY knickers! I would rather not show the whole world!" Jessie said haughtily with a laugh. Then she screamed again as she felt a snowball hit her back. She turned around and to see Fred smirking and giving her a wink.

"Fred Weasley you had better run!" Jessie said laughing and then she felt another one hit her back and saw Elizabeth with a smirk on her face. "UGH!" Jessie said and burst out laughing. It quickly turned into a heated snowball fight with everyone for themselves, Jessie quickly got Elizabeth and Fred back, and even Riley once but he seemed to be part of the snow for as many as he threw at the others compared to as many as he got hit with. Finally after an hour of this Jessie surrendered.

"I give up!" Jessie yelled laughing and fell to the ground. "I'm to tired to continue, plus I'm freezing,"

"Well come here then," Fred said smiling and Jessie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did you not hear? I'm to tired!" Jessie said laughing.

"Well you also said you were cold and if you would like that fixed get your lazy butt off of the ground and get over here." Fred said smirking. Jessie sighed with a smile on her face and got up. She stood right in front of Fred with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yes?" She said smiling. Then it started to snow again, Jessie looked up and spread her arms in tranquility. Then she felt arms wrap around her waist and she hugged Fred right back and looked up at him. He had an intense look in his bright blue eyes and Jessie knew something amazing was going to happen. Then, he kissed her, and not on the cheek this time.

"FINALLY!" Elizabeth yelled and Fred pulled back his ears red. Jessie turned towards Elizabeth and made a rude hand gesture. Elizabeth just winked back at her and yelled, "Me and Riley are off, have a good time,"

"Fred?" Jessie said looking up at Fred who was watching Elizabeth and Riley head up towards the castle. He looked down at her again and she took his head inbetween her hands and kissed him, returning to what they were doing before they were so rudely interupted.

A/N: AWWWW! Fred and Jessie finally kissed!:D YAY! Review please! I need to know what your thoughts are! And how do you feel about poor Hannah? What about Lainee? Anyone expect that twist? Review pretty please! They keep me wanting to write :3 


	16. Chapter 16

It was Saturday, finally the day of the Yule Ball. The girls started at 4 in the afternoon to be able to get everything perfect for their outfits. Even if they are witches they still need extra time in case something goes wrong. The last few days had been strangly normal with no dramatic occurences. Elizabeth and Jessie had snuck Hannah into the Gryffindor Girls Dorms for the day at 12 that afternoon.

"We have to start with a long soak in the tub," Elizabeth said pulling out 3 white fluffy robes and white slippers. The girls went and put the robes and slippers on. they went to the girls shower room where there was exactly 3 tubs not in current use.

"We need to smell good so turn on the perfumes with the water, they are better than most bubble baths," Elizabeth said smiling.

"You sure know alot about this," Jessie commented her head laying back on the side of the deep tub. She was bathing in lavender and jasmine scented oils while she could smell the citrus coming from Elizabeth direction and sweet pea coming from Hannah's. There was a lot of different smells in the bathing room and it was all going to Jessie's head. An hour later at 5 they got out of the tub with towels around their freshly washed hair that smelled like the oils they had soaked in and robes wrapped around their bodies.

"That was wonderful," Hannah said toweling her hair dry.

"I agree, I smell great!" Jessie said smelling her hair.

"And the great thing about magic is that the smell will stay on us for up to 24 hours!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Jessie asked as she started to towel her hair dry.

"Cool isn't it?" Elizabeth replied smiling.

"Very," Hannah said as she used a quick dry spell on her hair. As did the other girls.

"I love magic," Jessie said laughing. Her hair was wavy and shining brightly as it rested to her waist. She went transfigured her bed into a mirror so that she would be able to have a nice mirror while she did her hair. She took her hair and braided two front pieces and pinned them together in the back, then she put her hair up into a ponytail like Meg's from Hercules.

She saw Hannah use a beauty spell to curl her hair into perfect ringlets and but half of it up and half down while she clipped the half up with a fancy black butterfly clip.

Elizabeth pinned her curls into a loose side bun, simple but it looked beautiful on her.

"I can't wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Only 3 more hours! And we know how long us witches can take doing make up!" Hannah said.

"Ugh, boys have it so easy!" Jessie said as she started taking all her make up out of her trunk. She looked through her makeup until she found the silvers she was looking for. She did a silvery eye makeup, black eyeliner, and long black lashes for the dramatic effect her dress needed. She kept a nude colored lipstick that was magically altered to stay on all night.

Elizabeth did a basic smokey eye look with a light pink lipgloss for her makeup.

And Hannah did a hot pink and black eye make up with hot pink on the lid while the black was in the outer corner of her eyes and the crease with a light pink lipstick.

"Well we got done faster than I expected.." Jessie said looking at the time. It was only 7, they still had a whole half an hour to waste before meeting the boys downstairs to go to the Ball.

"We still have to get our dresses on, and that's a whole nother feat," Elizabeth said laughing.

"Oh dear," Jessie said thinking how it was easier for her to just slip hers on. "My hair's going to get all ruined!"

"Sh, we'll help." Hannah said sighing and Jessie nodded, trusting the other two. She took the long purple dress out of it's case and held it out.

"I have an idea!" Elizabeth said and came towards the girls with her wand held out. She said a spell and the seams of one side of the dress came undone.

"ELIZABETH!" Jessie yelled in horror.

"JESSIE!" Elizabeth hallored back. "Stop, just put it on like a coat,"

"And it'll get fixed, and look like new?" Jessie asked anxiously.

"Just like new, I've done this before," Hannah interjected.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked Hannah who nodded.

"My mum likes to go out to parties," Hannah explained.

"Can someone PLEASE fix my dress?" Jessie said as she slipped it on just as Hannah and Elizabeth had instructed. They looked at Jessie again and smilied sheepishly.

"Reparo," Elizabeth said pointing her wand at Jessie's dress.

"Now if you'll let us get dressed, we can all go downstairs together in a few moments," Hannah said smiling. Jessie rolled her eyes. So what if she was a little dramatic, Jessie thought, they still love me for it!

"You hoo? Jessie are you home?" Elizabeth said looking at Jessie with concern. Jessie snapped out of her daydream.

"Yes? What?" Jessie responded. Elizabeth sighed.

"Zip me up? Hannah's to busy making sure her hair is just PERFECT that she won't zip me up." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes with a big smile on her face. It was funny how the two had become such good friends in a such a short amount of time, Jessie thought smiling as she zipped up Elizabeth.

"Hannah are you ready?" Jessie called to Hannah who was fixing her hair.

"Yeah, zip me up will you?" Hannah said coming out holding the front of her dress up and turned around for Jessie to zip her up.

"Why am I always the one to zip you lot up?" Jessie asked smiling. All she needed now were her silver heels that went with her dress. Elizabeth was already putting on her gold heels and Hannah was still trying to find hers. "Hannah, did you loose them again?" Jessie exclaimed.

"No! They just ran away from me!" Hannah said her head popping up from behind Jessie's bed (now transfigured back to normal).

"Ugh, again. Are you a witch or not?" Jessie said laughing.

"It's the fumes from the bath this time I swear! Accio heels!" Hannah said as the pointed black heels came flying towards Hannah's face. Hannah screamed and ducked back down behind Jessie's bed as the heels hit the wall behind her. Elizabeth and Jessie burst out laughing as they saw Hannah's head cautiously come up from behind the bed with the heels held tightly in her hands.

The three girls were all ready to walk down the stairs to meet the boys and Elizabeth and Jessie were still letting out giggles every now and again.

"Shut your traps," Hannah muttered darkly to the two which made them go into an even bigger fit of giggles. They had Hannah go downstairs first and she looked up at them. "And I look alright right?" Hannah asked anxiously before she got into view of the the boys waiting in the Common Room, once agian they had snuck Riley in.

"You look perfect, just go out there and be yourself... just not so blonde," Jessie said with a wink and pushed her down a stair.

"What if I fell when you did that?" Hannah said loudly.

"Is that Hannah's beautiful voice we hear yelling at the rest of you lot?" They heard Riley call up the stairs.

"Back off my woman Hunters," George said laughing. That boosted Hannah's confidence enough for her to walk down the stairs to her awaiting boyfriend. Jessie and Elizabeth heard the sharp intake of breath and the low whistle that could have only been George.

"You look beautiful," George said breathlessly. Upstairs Elizabeth and Jessie erupted into another fit of giggles.

"For a blonde," The two girls whispered at the same moment.

"You shape up good Hannah," Fred said and Jessie could imagine him winking at her.

"You look nice Hannah," They heard Riley say and Elizabeth got jealous, Jessie could just tell. She held her head high and put a delicate smile on her face so that she would make the most impact going down the stairs.

"Bloody hell," Jessie heard Riley breath out.

"You look pretty Liz," George said, his arm around Hannah's waist.

"Back off my woman Weasley," Riley growled out and kissed Elizabeth right there, Fred wolf whistled. Jessie was getting anxious, she wanted to go down but she wanted to give Liz just as much time as they had given Hannah. She counted to three and walked down the stairs slowly. She made it to the bottom and the look on Fred's face was enough to make her heart melt. He looked intense. A light pink blush formed on Jessie's cheeks. She walked right up to Fred and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and brought his head down to her head level.

"You look utterly gorgeous tonight," Fred whispered in her ear. Jessie kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," She whispered back with a smile.

"Lookin' good Jess," George said smiling.

"Purple's your color," Riley commented. There was a silence while everyone looked at their dates. Then the boys, all at once too, seemed to remember something.

"The corsage!" They all exclaimed at the same time. The girls hit their forheads.

"Really?" They all asked. The boys all managed to look sheepish too as they went over to a box on the table. Some how they all must have found out the colors of the girls dresses because Fred walked back over with a lavender corsage, Riley with a golden, and George with a hot pink corsage.

"Awww!" Jessie said smiling, it was beautiful. Fred, and the rest of the boys with their respective dates, pinned the corsage onto the girls wrists.

"Are you ready to go Milady?" George said bowing slightly and holding out his arm to Hannah.

"Thank you kind sir," Hannah said and took his offered arm. The two walked out of the portrait hole.

"You ready Liz?" Riley asked, holding out his own arm to Elizabeth.

"Let's do this!" Elizabeth shouted giving out her 'war cry'.

"Would you like to join the others at the Ball downstairs?" Fred whispered in Jessie's ear.

"Naw, I just got all dresses up to stay here," Jessie said sarcastically, "I would love to escort you," She said getting on her tip toes, because even in heels she wasn't tall enough to reach Fred's head easily and kissed him. He held out his arm and the two walked out the portrait hole, ready for one of the best nights of their lives. 


	17. Chapter 17

Around and around she twirled. Jessie had a huge smile plastered on her face as Fred spun her. They were dancing and their friends were around them with their respective dates all of them spinning in sync. Fred held Jessie close as the song came to an end. This was the first dance of the night and it was a slow song, most of the other songs would be more recent songs and with faster tempos.

"Wonderful dancer Jess," Fred complemented Jessie kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," She replied with a smile. Elizabeth had taken her to dance classes with her and it turned out that both girls had been really good at dancing. The next song started and it had a much more faster tempo than the last slow song. It was more of a tango and Fred held out his arm for the next dance, which Jessie gladly took. Two hours later Jessie was sitting at a table out of breath with Hannah and Elizabeth, waiting while the boys went to go get the punch.

"I really do hope they get us a glass **before** they spike it," Hannah said her nose crinkled in distaste.

"Would you really taste a difference?" Jessie said rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Well…probably not," Hannah said truthfully and the girls all laughed.

"What's the joke?" Riley said being the first boy back with punch for Elizabeth.

"Oh, nothing." Elizabeth said innocently fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Here you go milady," Fred and George said together as they brought Jessie and Hannah their punch.

"Thank you," Jessie and Hannah said also at the same time. Elizabeth and Riley shared a look and burst out laughing.

"You and your twin things," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"You're just jealous," Jessie said teasingly and stuck her tongue out at Elizabeth.

"What are you five?" Elizabeth teased back.

"If I am then you must be two!" Jessie said laughing; all of them were in such good spirits that the littlest of things could set them off into giggles and laughter.

"Would you care to dance?" Fred asked holding his hand out to Jessie as a really fast song came on and she nodded.

"I'll see you guys later," Jessie called as Fred and Jessie went closer to the speakers to dance. They were there dancing until the teachers went up on stage to tell the 6th years to go back to their respective common rooms. It was almost 2 in the morning while Fred and Jessie walked up to the common room. They were bushed, and ready for bed. Fred walked Jessie to the entrance for the girl's dorm.

"Good night," He said softly in her ear as he leaned to give her a hug.

"Good night hun," Jessie said and kissed his cheek as he pulled back, he smirked then kissed her gently on the lips. It was a soft kiss filled with emotion. He pulled back and walked away backwards towards the boy's dorm where he ran into the door. Jessie giggled as she saw his embarrassed expression and his cheeks and ears go red. She waved and he waved back with an, 'I mean to do that' expression as he turned around and walked into his dorm. Jessie walked upstairs to her dorm and went through her trunk to pull out her pajamas. She slipped out of her dress and into her pajamas then into her warm bed.

The night had been magical, and more than the fact that they were all witches and wizards. _And tomorrow will be great; I wonder what happened to Hannah and Elizabeth…_ Jessie thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She woke with a start as the door slammed shut and Jessie immediately had her wand out and was sitting up. She looked at her magical alarm clock and it read 5:58. She looked over and saw Elizabeth, still in her dress with her hair a wreck and a startled look on her face as she looked at the traitorous door that had given her away to Jessie. There were two other girls, Angelina and Katie who were both not in the room and it had only been Jessie for the night and for that Jessie was grateful. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and patted the spot next to her as indication for Elizabeth to sit down.

Elizabeth took a few short steps towards Jessie then stopped apprehensive a few feet away.

"Well I'm not going to stay up if you will just stand there, get your arse over here." Jessie said frowning; she was **not **a morning person. At. All. Elizabeth sighed to her fate and sat beside Jessie. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she looked on at Jessie.

"J-Jessie?" Elizabeth said softly.

"Liz, what's the matter?" Jessie said putting her arms around Elizabeth. Elizabeth started shaking and put her own arms around Jessie who just held her close as Elizabeth started 'freaking out'.

"He, he, he," Elizabeth said trying to get the words out but was unsuccessful.

"He did what? He didn't hurt you did he?" Jessie demanded. Elizabeth forcefully shook her head no. She held her hand out to Jessie. On it was a ring. It was a beautiful ring, and Jessie's eyes got wide. "He PROPOSED?" She exclaimed.

"No, just a promise ring," Elizabeth said, regaining her cool from Jessie's frantic attitude.

"Then why did it take you so long to get back? What else did you do?" Jessie asked her eyes wide. "You didn't…did you? And you used a birth control spell right? Oh no, Liz tell me you didn't!"

"And if I did?" Elizabeth said her eyes looked hurt but her face showed defiance in every aspect.

"I would expect you to name the baby after me if you had one, and I would be there every step of the way. No bloody hell would I leave you!" Jessie said frowning at Elizabeth's expression.

"Jessie, calm down." Elizabeth said lightly placing her hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"No! Elizabeth I am seriously having a panic attack, and you stand there telling me to calm down?"

Jessie looked up with worry lines on her forehead. "I...have some many questions. My head is processing all at once." Elizabeth looked at her face that was now searching for answers.

"I have time to tell you anything you want to know" Elizabeth said waiting on her to ask the first question.

Jessie first thought was the first thing to come out of her mouth. "Did he force you in anyway?"

Elizabeth was shocked. Her face stunned to hear this. "Jessie, am I the kind of person that takes crap from anyone? What makes you think that I would let him force me? Actually, he was really sweet...he didn't push it the subject. He asked and then said this to me 'we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I love you the same, and I always will Elizabeth Grace Black.'" Jessie faced was somewhat relieved. But she had so much more to ask her.

"Okay, next question. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Jessie's face was now stern.

"I was thinking, that I love him. That's what I was thinking!" Jessie was quick to snap back with another question.

"How can you be so sure he really loves you?"

Elizabeth reached into her purse and pulled out a long chain necklace that was glowing golden. "This is how I know."

"Is that a True Love Pendant?" Jessie said reaching toward it, holding and twisting it in her hands.

"When he ways hugging me, I slipped it around his neck and put it on backwards. And almost instantly it became golden with light." Jessie's face had by now relaxed a little, but her mind had not slowed down a bit.

Jessie's face turned light pink and she started to giggle. "Did it hurt?" Elizabeth turned not only pink, but full scale red.

"Well, at first. But after, not really." Elizabeth said not looking at Jessie's face from embarrassment.

"Wait... WHERE did you do it? You couldn't have gone to the Common Rooms because they were blocked off because of that reason... but?" Jessie asked trying to imagine where in the world that they could have run off to.

"Errr... I'd rather not say," Elizabeth said and looked down with a yawn. "I'm tired can-"

"No we can't go to bed! Tell me! At least he was courteous enough to get you a bed right?" Jessie demanded

"Night," Elizabeth said, her face red and walking to the bed next to Jessie's. Jessie tried to grab Elizabeth's arm but she was still to slow from being groggy.

"Elizabeth. Grace. Black. Get your arse over here before I curse you into oblivion!" Jessie growled at Elizabeth who had just lain down on her bed. Elizabeth looked over at Jessie with an apprehensive look as if deciding whether it was worth it to risk getting Jessie mad.

"And if I don't want to?" Elizabeth said.

"You're not going to have much of a choice here soon. Now I still have questions and I expect you to answer."

"Ugh, fine." Elizabeth said and got back and came over to Jessie's bed again. "What is it?"

"Bed, or no bed?"

"Room of Requirements," Elizabeth said with a blush.

"Charm?"

"Of course! I am NOT getting prego!"

"Just making sure! You never know with you!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth said with a glare.

"You can be a very spure of the moment kind of girl," Jessie said with a laugh.

"Is that all?" Elizabeth said changing the subject.

"I don't think so! You are NOT getting out of this that easy,"

"Then ask!"

"Do you think he'll help take care of a baby if you DO end up pregnant?"

"Of course he would, and I used the charm. I am definitely not going to be walking around Hogwarts pregnant. You know that the charm is fool proof."

"Unless you said it wrong, so who said it, you or him?"

"Him, but that's because I forgot the spell,"

"So you have no IDEA! What if he said it wrong?"

"I don't know honestly..."Elizabeth turned her head to the window looking at the rising sun. Her first thought was what if Jessie is right...what if he did say it wrong...

**A/N: A sort of cliffhanger for my readers out there! So sorry it's taken awhile to write again, it's been real busy with the holiday season coming up and my Co-writer ElizabethGraceLautner and I have just not had the time to write you a chapter. But we plan on delivering a new chapter soon! Be prepared! And please review it encourages the author! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

Fred's POV

Fred had gone down to the Great Hall knowing that when Jessie woke up it would be closer to noon and he was always an early riser. He sat down and saw Riley across the hall.

"Riley!" Fred called and Riley looked up. Fred waved Riley over and he came willingly.

"What's up Fred?" Riley asked.

"Where did you and Liz wonder off to last night, I saw you guys slip out past the teachers."

"Room of Requirement." Riley said with a smirk. Fred thought what he was going to say over carefully.

"You score?"

"Hell yeah!" Riley said with a smile his face turning light pink.

"Hurt her, I break your face." Fred's face now straight and stern.

Riley started to rub the back of his neck. "Er... Are you serious?"

Fred raised one eyebrow at him. His stern face had disappeared and was now somewhat calm." She's like another sister to me, and i swear if you hurt her..."

"I won't. I love her." Riley said putting his hand on Fred's shoulder with reassurance.

Jessie POV

Jessie woke up slowly and groaned at the sun that was in her eyes. She figured it was probably noon. She yawned and got up out of bed.

"Up," She said pushing Elizabeth who was on her own bed, Jessie knew if she didn't get her up now, Elizabeth would never wake up.

"Go away," Elizabeth moaned, her voice full of sleep.

"Get, up!" Jessie said pushing Elizabeth out of her bed. She landed with a plop on the other side and on the cold wooden floor. With a yelp she stood up her wand in hand.

"I hate it when you wake me up like that! I swear I'm going to bruise one of these days." Elizabeth said shaking her wand at Jessie and Jessie just laughed.

"Come on, I bet the boys will be waiting, and Hannah. Get your shower and dressed and meet me in the common room." Jessie said rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Fine," Elizabeth said grouchily and went to her trunk to get her clothes. Jessie did the same and went to the bathroom for her shower. There was multiple stalls in here so many girls could shower at one time with their own privacy.

About half an hour later Jessie was downstairs and waiting, none of the boys around. Actually no one was in the Common Room. _Must all still be asleep_, Jessie thought to herself as an owl tapped at the window with the Daily Profit tied to its leg.

She got up and opened the window and gave it a treat. She read the headline for the newspaper.

Muggleborn Witch, Killed without a Trace

Jessie was intruded, that is, until she saw the picture of the smiling face with a cap of black hair and shocking blue eyes. Jessie felt her eyes start to fill up. Even though her and Lainee were in a fight and she turned into a total git, they had been friends for a long time before that.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks when she heard the door to the girl's dorm open.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" Elizabeth said her voice concerned.

Jessie wordlessly held out the newspaper article to Elizabeth who took it and read the headline and looked at the picture. Jessie watched as Elizabeth skimmed through the newspaper. No tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes. Just a cold expression leaking slowly into her eyes, hardening them.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, hurt in her voice.

"We were in a fight but... I was hoping that she would change back... now we'll never know if..." Jessie said softly.

"I know," Elizabeth said back. Jessica laid the newspaper down on the table next to her.

"I know you probably miss her but there is nothing we can do now." Elizabeth said standing up and turned to face the door. Jessica stood up and followed slowly to where Elizabeth was standing. Her eyes not yet parted from the picture of her old friend. The wooden door slowly shut close, and the newspaper just laid there in the dark.

The girls walked down the stairs in a somber mood, Jessie not much in the mood for talking. She kept her head down looking at where she was going and Elizabeth just let her be. They made it all the way to the Great Hall for lunch and Jessie and Elizabeth were both immediately attacked by their respective boyfriends.

Sweet nothings were whispered in their ears as they held them close.

"Fred, it's all right, I know we were close but," Jessie said tears gathering in her eyes.

Seven weeks have passed since the news of Lainee early death. These past weeks were the most emotional and nerve-racking that these young witches have ever endured.

Fred's POV

"Fred, hey dude, have you noticed Elizabeth's eating habits?" Riley whispered to Fred across from Elizabeth and Jessie while Hannah and George were next to them. Currently Elizabeth was eating a pickle, which she usually wouldn't even go near.

"Err... Yeah, is she eating a pickle?" Fred asked back looking at Elizabeth strangely. Jessie caught the look and looked at Elizabeth as well then looked back at Fred.

"What?" Jessie mouthed to Fred. He quickly shook his head. They glanced over at Elizabeth who was now finished with the pickle that she was eating.

"I don't know, and earlier she didn't want to get out of bed. She was tired she complained when I told her to get up this morning. I had to give her a wet willy, which made her get up instantly." They silently chuckled to themselves. Jessie still looking at Fred waiting on him to tell her what they were talking about.

"Dude, she has really acting strange almost..." Elizabeth interrupted their private conversation.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your bromance thing," She turned to Riley to look him in the eyes. "Will you go get me another pickle, please?" She said batting her eyelashes at him. Riley rolled his eyes and stood up to go down to the other end of the table for her pickle.

"Fred Weasley, tell me what you and Riley were discussing please, I'm fairly confused." Jessie said with a pout. Fred laughed at Jessie's expression and Elizabeth looked over.

"I want to know too," Elizabeth said smiling brightly at the both of them.

"It was just a guy thing, the kind of thing you usually keep hidden in the Quidditch rooms," Fred said smoothly, he was an ace when it came to lying. He was usually the one to get him and George out of tight situations when it came to their pranks.

"Ew gross, we're at the table!" Jessie and Hannah said at the same time, causing Fred and George to laugh. At that moment Riley came back with a plate full of pickles for Elizabeth. She took one look at the pickles and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"What? This is exactly what you wanted!" Riley said his eyebrows going up.

"Well I'm sorry, those smell disgusting," Elizabeth said her nose still crinkled. Riley set the plate down and rolled his eyes once again.

"Honestly woman," He muttered.

"I heard that," Jessie, Elizabeth, and Hannah all said together causing everyone to laugh.

"Me and Jessie have an excuse," Hannah said with a smirk, a trademark of her house of Slytherin.

"Yup! And so do me and Liz, we've been besties for forever!" Jessie said giggling. Elizabeth smiled and reached for a pumpkin pasty which she brought to her lips then put right back down again with a sick look on her face.

"What is wrong? Are you sick?" Jessie asked with concern, Elizabeth always acted strange when she was sick, but she rarely was.

"I'm fine, I just lost my appetite." Fred saw Riley look pointedly at Fred out of the corner of his eyes and he got nodded.

"Well ladies, I think it's time for us to be off. Coming Georgie?" Fred said at first indicating just Riley and himself but then turning to George who was holding Hannah's hand on the other side of the table. George nodded and Hannah kissed him quickly on the cheek as they got up.


	19. Chapter 19

Jessie POV

Jessie watched as the boys got up from the table and left. She was really confused on what Fred was talking to Riley about. She couldn't stop thinking about how Elizabeth had lost her appetite and Riley kept shooting her funny looks.

"So girls, what are we doing?" Hannah said, scooting in closer to Elizabeth and Jessie. Jessie sighed, she had planned on catching up on some of her homework but that wouldn't work if she had Elizabeth AND Hannah trying to hang out with her. Jessie sighed in defeat with a smile on her face, like a soldier going into battle. She looked at her cousin and her best friend. Then she did a double take to Elizabeth, who looked ready to pass out.

"Liz, are you alright?" Jessie asked concerned.

"What? Oh yeah, of course. I just need to go to the restroom or something, I'll see you lot in a bit," Elizabeth said and got up from the bench. Jessie looked after Elizabeth who was walking fast towards the great oak doors of the Great Hall.

"Well that was weird. What do you thinks up with her?" Hannah asked also looking after Elizabeth.

"I think she must be sick, or something else. She just doesn't seem to be herself." Jessie said, trailing off at the end. _I wonder if it has anything to do with last night... Or if Hannah knows, _Jessie thought to herself grabbing a piece of toast to nibble on.

"I'm not sure, even when she's sick she's not like this. Do you think she might be getting Dragon Pox?" Hannah asked looking at Jessie from across the table. Jessie shook her head, she'd had Dragon Pox before and so had Elizabeth, and it was nothing as to how Liz was acting now.

"I don't know what's up but I do know that she seems to want to be alone for know, in half an hour we will go looking for her. For now I have homework to make up, care to join me?" Jessie said, knowing what the answer to that would be.

"Homework? Can't we do something FUN? I mean we still have tomorrow to finish our homework, why do today what tomorrow... wait, what was that muggle saying again?" Hannah said trying to remember.

"Bugger, I don't know, fancy a game of Quidditch?" Jessie said to distract her; she didn't remember it and she didn't feel like going and asking all the other Muggle-borns about it.

"Err... can't you go play a game with Fred and George later? I mean I can cheer and all but getting up there and flying scares me to death!"

"You're just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Jessie said rolling her eyes. Jessie looked at her watch and then quickly at Hannah who was still stuffing her face with toast. "It's been twenty minutes, lets go look for Elizabeth" So her and Hannah get up and start walking to the Grand Staircase until they got to the stairs. Jessie thought there has to be someone who saw a curly blonde walk around here somewhere. Floor after floor they asked if anyone had seen Elizabeth, but it seemed none had. They reached the six floors before they saw a familiar face. It was Lee Jordan! Jessie quickly trotted herself over there with Hannah following closely behind.

"Hey Lee!" Jessie yelled to get his attention before he was about to go downstairs.

Lee turned around and met her halfway. "Hey Jessie, what can I do you for on this beautiful day?" He asked giving her a hug as if it had been ages since they lasted talked, which it had.

"Well, we were walking and we saw you and I thought I would ask you if you had seen Elizabeth anywhere around?" Lee thought for a second and then opened his mouth while Jessie waited anxiously for his words.

"Err, yeah! Actually, I passed her just a few minutes ago. She looked like she was in a hurry, so I didn't say anything to her. She didn't even look up from the deep glance she was in...she kinda just walked as swift and as quiet as a ghost. Should I have stopped her?" Lee looked at Jessie with a form of guilt.

"No, its fine. Um, did you see where she went?" Jessie asked scanning the hallway.

"Yeah, I saw here go up one more floor then she took a left into some room. Hey, I got to go now. I hope you is okay, and I hope you find her."

Jessie gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "You were very helpful. See you around Lee." And with that Jessie and Hannah scrambled up the next floor with flying colors. Jessie and Hannah hurried up the stairs, worried on what they would find for their blonde haired friend. She rarely ever showed her emotions so boldly like that on her sleeves like Lee had explained. Unless she was in control, like as in happy, or overly confident. They came up to the hallway and Jessie immediately knew that Liz hadn't gone into just any room but the Room of Requirements. She walked by three times thinking the whole while 'I need to fine Elizabeth, I need to fine Elizabeth, I need to find Elizabeth." A big door showed up where a blank wall was before. Hannah reached for the door handle and opened it.

"Wow," Hannah said softly as she looked in on the scene in front of her. Jessie silently agreed.

Before their eye's was a scene so radiant it made Hannah tear up. They looked all around at the room the room was lined in large Oak Trees. They were all so different. Red, orange, yellow, brown and green...but yet so dream like. The grass was long and was glowing from the sun above them. Their eyes settled upon a girl who sat in a field full of daisies and the wind softly blowing her hair just as it did the grass. She sat in silence, picking her wild flowers. Jessie slowing walked forward with Hannah next to her, them hooked at the arm. As soon as they set foot on the grass, what they had been wearing before turned into short, spring dresses. Jessie's pastel green, and Hannah's pastel pink. They slowly walk toward the quiet girl who was dressed in the same but in pastel blue. They just sat next to her and starting picking the beautiful flowers with her.

Jessie slowly looked up from her pile of wildflowers and looked into Elizabeth's sky blue eyes. They were like looking into her soul; she was that deep in thought.

*Flash back in Elizabeth POV*

_"Well hun, it's awful early to be coming here, but what is it that ails you?" Madam Pomfrey asked Elizabeth who was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed looking uncomfortable._

_"It's... well I feel different, like something's not quite right. I feel heavier in a way completely new to me. Not as in gaining weight." Elizabeth said, trying to explain her predicament._

_"How long have you felt this?" Madam Pomfrey said taking notes with a quick notes quill._

_"Just since this morning. I woke up around 5, and I didn't get to sleep last night until about 3 in the morning, not that I was doing anything wrong!" Elizabeth said suddenly realizing that maybe she should have waited to come to the nurse. She didn't want to get Riley in trouble and certainly didn't want herself in any more trouble._

_Madam Pomfrey gave Elizabeth a stern glance and then wrote this down. _

_"Would you agree to a theory of mine? That you were with a boy last night, and not just as an innocent date?" Madam Pomfrey said looking at Elizabeth sternly. Elizabeth looked down at the ground with a light pink blush on her face. "Yes Ma'am, I was with a boy last night." _

_"Then you wouldn't mind me doing a quick scan to make sure that everything is alright with that region of your body," Madam Pomfrey said holding up her wand. The tip turned into a blue so bright that Elizabeth who had looked up to see what Madam Pomfrey was going to do looked right back down._

_Elizabeth felt a quick tingling over her and realized that this was the test. Then she heard an tsking sound coming from Madam Pomfrey. Elizabeth's heart stopped and she looked up at the older witch with fear in her eyes._

_"What is it?" She whispered, to scared to make her voice any louder._

_"You must not have used a protective charm-"_

_"But we did! He said it! I made him do it; I didn't want to be-" Elizabeth stopped realizing that this wasn't just a normal bad thing that had happened to her. _

_"I'm pregnant. Aren't I?" Elizabeth said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh please don't send me away! I don't want to be expelled! I know I sometimes act like I don't care either way but its all an act! Oh Merlin please don't send me away Madam Pomfrey! I've heard stories about what happened to the other girls who got pregnant here at Hogwarts, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said; tear immediately falling fast from her eyes, unable to stop them. She was going to be a mother. Oh what would her mom say!_

Madam Pomfrey took Elizabeth into her arms straight away and held her as sobs wracked through Elizabeth's body. "Oh my dear child, I'm sorry you have to go through this. But things like this happen. That's why I'm here, to get you children though the emergencies. I'll fix you a cup of tea and we'll talk about your options when I come back. Don't you move a muscle."

_The older lady gave Elizabeth a squeeze and got up to go brew some tea. Elizabeth just sat there, tears falling down her face. What would she tell Riley? Hey hun, just so you know, I'm pregnant with your kid. You're gonna be a Daddy! Oh no way in bloody hell was she going to do that. The tears slowly faded though as she waited for the elderly witch to come back with the tea. Elizabeth heard a door shut and saw that Madam Pomfrey was there with a tray full of biscuits and tea, as well as a few pasties. "Here you are dear, just take some of this. It has a relaxer so that you can calm down, and this is a normal pot of tea for when you've calmed down enough. It won't make your understanding or anything of such impaired though," _

_"Thanks," Elizabeth said, her voice hoarse with fatigue. She took a sip of the relaxing tea and found that it tasted horrid, she put it down deciding that she was calm enough to drink the normal tea. She picked it up and just held it, then looked up at Madam Pomfrey._

_"Now we have very few options for you child, but I will list them out to you. One, you may continue through your education with your child and take homework up to your commons the last trimester. Second you may have the baby 'taken care of' and it won't be your problem anymore. I'm sorry to say that those are your only two options. And if you are to keep the baby, you must alert the father and both his and your parents. Whether you are to raise the child together is up between the two of you and you must let him voice his opinion." Elizabeth nodded mulling over her options, but it didn't take long for her to reach her conclusion. _

_"I'm going to keep my baby." Elizabeth said, lifting her head up to look Madam Pomfrey in the eye, staying proud._


	20. Chapter 20

Jessie looked around her in a daze, the images of the meadow and the Hospital Wing flashed in and out of focus with each other. It took another few seconds for the scene around her to become the meadow that she and Hannah had entered. Jessie then looked over to where Liz was sitting, with tear tracks running down her cheeks; immediately, she crawled to embrace the other girl in a tight hug. Jessie felt arms around her and found that Hannah was also trying to soothe Liz.

"I-I don't kn-n-n-ow wh-wh-at to-o-o do-o-o," Liz sobbed. Jessie just squeezed the girl tighter.

"We'll be there for you, don't you worry." Hannah said softly. Jessie nodded her agreement. Jessie was absolutely terrified for Liz, sure they had been best friends for like, EVER but nothing this serious had ever come up. Liz would be tormented by being the 'slut' who allowed herself to get preggers during school.

"Forever and always," Jessie soothed. Eventually Liz calmed down enough to where there was just the remaining tear tracks to show that she'd been crying.

"What am I going to tell Riley?" Liz said quietly, her voice trembling slightly. This was nothing like the proud Liz that they all knew and loved, this was a girl who needed all the support she could get, and might NOT get from the boy she loved. Riley could turn his back on her at any moment, but Jessie had her doubts, especially after what Liz had told her the night before. Wait... Jessie started to think, it was only the night before. Wow... how?

"You were only 'with' him last night right?" Jessie said making air quotes with her fingers.

"Yeah, and I know what you're thinking, but haven't you asked your mom about her pregnancy? How it was? My mom only carried me for two months, and I heard yours carried you for two and a half months. Witches and wizards have speeded up pregnancys, but it's even more painful because of how fast the baby grows." Liz said with her eyes cast downward.

"That's why you were uncomfortable already this morning!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, do I need to spell it out for you two, or are you guys just THAT innocent?" Liz said, sounding more like her normal self than she had all morning.

"Sorry but personally, I didn't think to ask about any sex-ed questions to anyone, unlike you," Jessie said sticking her tounge out at Liz in a playful way, then Jessie and Liz burst out in giggles. Hannah stayed strangely quiet.

"Hannah?" Jessie said, realizing her cousin hadn't joined in with the laughter.

"Well I'm not innocent exactly... but hey, who is? I mean, I bet you and Fred have gotten up to SOMETHING, right Jessie? And Liz did the dirty with Riley! I just never bothered myself to think of the concenquences AFTER sex," Hannah said with a growing blush spreading on her face. Jessie gasped.

"Am I the ONLY one who hasn't had bloody sex here?" Jessie exclaimed, and Liz just started laughing, softly at first until it was the kind of laughter that left tears running down her cheeks, and Hannah soon joined in. Jessie didn't laugh thinking that the two were laughing at her for being inexperienced with guys. "You lot think you're all big and bad having done your 'things' with guys but at least I will be the one who... just UGH you guys!"

"Jessie, calm down, I mean really. You've heard the rumors about me, and while most of them aren't true, I am definately not little miss innocent. You should know that!" Hannah said laughing.

"Well fine. Whatever. Oh, and Liz, we'll help you with your little bundle of joy," Jessie said with a smirk at the end. Liz just shook her head.

Two hours later

Jessie was leading Liz towards the Slytherin dungeons, Hannah trailing behind with a happy smile on her face. She had just met up with George outside of the Great Hall near the Main Staircase.

"It'll all be fine, we'll get him out of there then you can go ahead and bring him outside where everything's all set up." Jessie said all chipper. Liz sighed then walked ahead of Jessie to where the portrait hole was.

"Allow me," Hannah said, then quietly said the password. "Head on in,"

Liz stepped boldly into the common room, where if she hadn't been with the other two girls probably would have been jumped and forced into a duel. She walked straight to where Riley was sitting in an armchair reading a book. He looked up surprised to see his Gryffindor girlfriend, as well as her also Gryffindor best friend walking into the Slytherin Common Room, bold as anything.

"Liz? Jessie? What are you two doing here? If Snape catches-"

"They're with me Riley," Hannah said interupting Riley's sure to take forever speech.

"We have to talk." Liz said looking at Riley seriously. Riley immediately rose from his chair and grabbed Liz's hand.

"Lets go." Riley said and they walked out of the Common Room together whispering. Jessie smiled at the offended looking Slytherins, gave them all a curtsey, and walked out after her friend, to where she would surely watch what was to happen next, ready to kick Riley's arse if he so much as looked at Liz the wrong way.

"You coming Hannah?" Jessie called back from the portrait hole.

"Nope, I told George I'd meet him up in 10 minutes, so that means I've simply got to freshen up," Hannah said with a wink and Jessie just rolled her eyes and walked out. She quietly but swiftly started out the doors of Hogwarts to see two figures walking up ahead of her heading towards the Black Lake. One with soft almost white blonde curls and the other with a light brown shaggy looking head. Liz and Riley. In a few moments Jessie would be able to be close enough to hear and see just what was going on. she made it to the tree just as Liz and Riley were stepping onto the sand.

Jessie saw Riley bend down to pick something up off the ground and saw that it was a baby shoe, a green one just like the girls had all planned. She saw Riley turn to look at Liz with a confused look on his face and said something, and Jessie realized that she COULDN'T hear what was being said between the two of them. Bloody hell. She saw Liz shrug and start walking again, and soon Riley followed. And then he bent down to pick up something else: a pacifier. He looked beyond confused at this point. Jessie chuckled to herself at what was probably going through his head. And as he looked up he saw something else a little farther near the water of the lake where Liz was sitting next to. A baby bottle, there was a card stuck in it and Riley picked it up as he also sat next to Liz. Their backs were to Jessie but she knew exactly what that card said, "Congrats Daddy".

Jessie knew the moment when he had read the note from the way Riley immediately stood up and gave a yelp like something had bit him. Jessie dropped from the tree limbs she had been sitting on, expecting the worst but as she watched he bent down to Liz and picked her up and spun her around in the sand, both of them laughing and smiling. He was obviously glad to be a father. Jessie started back towards the castle quickly, not wanting to entrude on THIS part of the plan, she had just been there to make sure every thing would be alright, then leave. She didn't want to see all the mushy stuff that would go on between the couple, plus that was their own business. As Jessie walked through the doors to Hogwarts she ran into Fred who was all dressed up in his Quidditch equipment ready to go practice. She smiled up at him.

"Hey," Jessie said almost shyly. He gave her a wide grin.

"Hey yourself, care to join me?" Fred said with a mischievous grin.

"You bet," Jessie said laughing, "Race you there," Then they both took off running towards the Quidditch Pitch, laughinng and carefree. 


End file.
